The Moon's Children
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: When your told that your special, you should feel happy. But at what cost do the children that bare the mark of the gifted for them to become a legend pay? [Violence&Lemons]
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**The Moon's Children**

Disc.: Don't Own.

Rated: M for Gore and later lemons

_Written By: LC_

Shaking hands touched the small face of a child. There was blood; too much. It pooled around the small one's form as if trying to swallow her whole. Crimson didn't seem such as dark as it did around something so pure, it shouldn't have been killed. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to reason why the death had come. Maybe it was an accident? It was even possible she felt no pain when she died.

The searing wound gaping open along the child's neck however did little to sway those ideas to belief though. Deep inside her weary heart, she knew the reason and the cause of the little girl's death.

"Let's go," A deep voice ordered above her. But she didn't listen, she couldn't. As if lead were implanted in every bone and water surrounded what was once blood, there was no movement from her body, no understanding to move.

The wrench of her arm that made her stumble onto the cold ice came without warning. "I told you to move, now let's go." The voice was firmer and even sterner if possible. But she didn't fear that voice. Nothing made her afraid anymore, only sad. That's all that was left inside her.

This time when she felt her body being moved, it was into the arms of the man who had been barking orders at her. His chest collided with her side as he moved quickly down the street, keeping his panting breath quiet as he neared a corner and hid. "There was nothing you could do for her," His sympathetic tone warmed her just a little. It was the only thing that did anymore. Once again they ran. Where? That was one of the greatest questions that plagued her mind every night while they slept in abandoned cars and homes.

Of course, that was what the war did. It tore things apart and shook the foundations of everything known to those around it.

She felt a sigh slip passed his lips as he finally leaned against a broken foundation of what she could guess being an abandoned firehouse. A few windows were broken downstairs and everything looked ransacked but she didn't really mind. Just as long as they could stop and rest for a bit, it was heaven to weary eyes in her mind.

The man shuffled the bag on his shoulder and adjusted her in his arms as he walked up the narrow path of the staircase which lead to a room with only a broken bed and a canister of rubbing alcohol. Deciding what needed to be done first; he placed her down on the bed's mattress and fetched the canister. "Pull down your pants," he said gruffly as he uncorked the bottle. Her cheeks flamed but she knew why he wanted them down. With a little bit of hesitation in removing them and also pain shooting up her side, she managed to pull them down to her ankles. Just like she like though he would, eyes were firmly trained on the wound that sat on her thigh. It was starting to turn a grotesque purple that made both of them worry. He pulled at a piece of the sheets on the bed and dabbed it with the alcohol before dabbing the wound. Air sucked in through her clenched teeth as pain shot all along her left side.

"Sorry," He whispered and she felt herself smile.

"I'll be alright." Though the pain that was starting to blind her sight was making it hard for even her to believe at the moment.

After cleaning the skin, he told her to bite down on her sleeve while he cut open the wound a little to let all the old blood out that was infected. She did and found herself nearly screaming in her arm when the knife started to seep into her skin. By the time he was finished, her body shook with sobs at the pain. She wanted to be strong and didn't wish to cry but it was just too much. "It's alright," He sat next to her as she cuddled up next to his strong frame, "Relena it will be alright."

"No it won't Heero. Everything is wrong; the world we know has gone to hell and were in the devil's belly!" Tears ran down her face wetting the cloth of Heero's shirt when she felt him shake. Was he cold? Maybe the blanket would be good to wrap themselves around each other. He had given her his coat and now she felt guilty. Another quiver of his body and Relena came to an astonishing discovery. He was laughing!

The man was laughing while she was sobbing in pain. An urge to smack in full force in the chest was so tempting that her hand even formed a strong fist when Heero looked at her with mirth in his eyes. "The devil's belly…" He gave out a few more chuckles before it became too contagious and Relena started giggling a little.

When the laughter died down a minute or so later, Relena cuddled up against him further until her head was in his lap. The sagging of her eyes was a telling enough that they hadn't slept in alarm that they would be found out while their guard was down.

Heero didn't explain much but just enough to let her know what they wanted from them. Apparently ever since Relena was born, she hid a mark along her body that showed the sign of a gift from the moon. People who heard of it either wanted to praise her or kill her off in fear. Currently they were running from those that feared the possible power in her small framed body. She was surprised that she even made it to her nineteenth birthday with only that special mark on her. The man beside her made sure of that. It was only a week ago that Relena had been caught in a crossfire with the opposing forces of the war and was knifed in the thigh when she came too close to one of the soldiers. Heero was there though, a weapon – a long curved knife of his own – in his hand as he slashed it from neck to chest before picking her up and running.

Reaching down, Heero pulled out a worn blue blanket from the backpack on the floor.

Heero was another who was supposedly gifted. While she had the mark just on her midsection, his was just below his collar of his neck, hiding under his hair that reached his shoulders but was always pulled in a ponytail. Relena constantly frowned at the tail and would always volunteer her services to cut it. But the man was attached to it which was rarity since he never got attached to anything - well besides her.

The warmth of his lips against her forehead had her cheeks brimming with heat. She heard a small whimper slip out but when he pulled his lips away and cupped her face to look at him – she frowned with disappointment. "Looks like you still have that stupid fever." His hand worked at muscle in her neck and Relena couldn't help but fall into his touch. This man had been the only one to melt her heart whenever he looked at her or even just gave her a small insight into his mind. The sheets were moved off the bed and Heero pushed her body down on to the lumpy softness which she took with gratefulness but nearly died when she felt him lay down right against her back and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Go to sleep," He ordered again with that tone, but it was only out of weariness from their traveling. She felt the blanket's weight fall down on her and Heero.

She didn't snap back at him like she normally did and instead fell asleep to the sound of his heart and the warmth of his body seeping into hers.

Hopefully, maybe tomorrow they would find the border to the next town.

Then maybe Relena could actually sleep with Heero in a much more intimate way. Yeah – and she might even tell him why they were in that intimate way as well.

A smile pulled at her lips while she dreamt of all the possibilities once they reached the border.

Meanwhile dark blue eyes watched her sleep peacefully making the arm around her waist tighten. He kissed her forehead with tenderness this time and drew in the deep scent of her as he prayed for the first time in his life. They had to reach the border.

Trailing a few feather kisses along her face and stopping just underneath her chin, Heero placed his head against hers and went to sleep.

tbc


	2. Life As We Know It

**The Moon's Children**

_Chapter One: Life As We Know It _

Disclaimer: Don't own Gw.

**Rated: PG (will be M+)**

AN: Oooh, finally I can upload. Geez, you'd think there'd be some sort of warning. Anyways, lots of 1xR love in this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

It was nearing dawn when they started themselves on the run again. As Heero put it, if you slept in just a moment longer – the enemy had the upper hand. Now that was something she would listen to and abide by, but sometimes Relena truly wished to know what went on in that head of his. Where had he learned that little information and why did he have the habit of staying in the third house always on a street of abandoned houses?

Though normally, they never really did have many chances to sleep in houses. With the war, there never seemed to be one surviving for very wrong before flames and explosives destroyed homes of families.

After finding Relena had lost her fever, Heero shoved the blue blanket back into his backpack and redressed her wounds one last time before taking off, his hand holding tightly to hers.

Now they sat, stooped to the ground by an old playground that had its swing seats broken off, only the chains now swinging, while they ate. It wasn't much but Relena wasn't about to complain it not being a double cheeseburger instead of tasteless, dry dirt that seemed to form clods in her mouth every time she tried to swallow. No, she wasn't complaining. But it was hard not to.

Ever since the war started and she'd been found out as one of the 'gifted' Relena felt her life spiraling in a never-ending flee for her life as she managed to dodge bullets and bombs rocketing at her and Heero.

To say her life was shit was by far an understatement of the century. Hell, it was the understatement of the history of understatements if you asked her.

What she wouldn't give for a cool milkshake to slide down her throat and cool her painful squelching thirst and a warm bed to cuddle in.

Heero neatly flattened the container that held his ration and placed it in the backpack before getting an eyebrow from her when he reached for hers. "What?"

"Do you really think we need to save everything – even trash like that?" Relena inquired by nodding her head toward the wrapper sitting crumpled up on the ground between them and watched as Heero gave a scowl toward her.

"You never know if it may come in handy, especially in the positions were in." Heero said with a bit of indignation in his voice that he be questioned on his actions. Relena lost her look of disbelief when Heero turned away; a grimace forming along his lips as he stuffed the wrapper in the backpack next to his. Relena's features seemed to turn crestfallen. In truth, if it hadn't been for her, Heero probably would have been safe and his secret unknown. But instead here he sat next to her while she dictated his actions when it was obvious he knew more than she did about staying alive. It formed more questions in her mind that sat next to the others that still hadn't been thrown into any of their conversations.

"How's your leg doing? Does it hurt any?" Heero asked, which she knew by now was his way of changing the mood. He knew what she was thinking but she didn't say anything and shook her head.

"Only when I stay on it too long," She whispered.

Heero nodded, letting her know he acknowledged her answer. "Well if we find a suitable place to stay, will retire earlier for the day." Picking himself up off the ground, he stretched a hand out which she took and pulled herself up on the bad leg, wincing. "You think you can make it a few more hours?" Relena only nodded, finding it hard to speak with so much pain traveling up her side. But she didn't allow any whimpers to slip when they headed out toward the north. If they were going to make it, she had to not make any unnecessary sounds and right now her panting was enough to get them caught into danger, though Heero didn't yell at her.

Not long though when it felt like hours had passed, Heero stopped and dragged her by the hand around some outstretched dumpster cans – or what she thought they were. He put a finger to his lips, signaling all noise, even breathing, to be silenced.

Someone was coming. And by the tensed way Heero's shoulders were hunched, they were a possible threat to their lives. Relena deciding she was going to be a sitting duck, pulled out a small dagger given to her by her late father and slipped it into the palm of her right hand as she pressed her side to the metal of the bin.

Heero was also on guard brandishing a very dangerous – much sharper, longer – looking dagger than her own. The way he held it with his thumbs pressed firmly to the hilt in case there had to be a quick action taken on a life or death moment told Relena that he must have had some sort of training to know that. Having had a father and brother in the military herself, Relena was not stupid on the levels of combat and even knew a few stances and tactics herself. At the thought of her family, her heart lurched forward and ached. The sounds of heavy footsteps however dragged her out of her thoughts and put her back in the possible danger of dying any moment. Fingers tightened on the little dagger as she knew it was her only true defense when it came to weapons. The other was basically the man right next to her with a glint of what she supposed was determination and self-preservation in his eyes.

Voices drifted to hers ears first as the footsteps stopped. Damn it. Why did they stop? Did they suspect there was something amiss? Or maybe it was too quiet. Could they hear the thumping of her heart banging against her ribcage? Damn it, why the hell did they stop?

The sound of something leaking liquid caused her face to scrunch up with puzzlement. Leaking? Well she knew these days nobody poured out anything drinkable without having to be stupid enough to waste precious nourishment. The only other thing she could think of was someone relieving their constricting bladders. Relena had to bite her tongue from snickering. From the corner of her eye she caught Heero looking at her with a look of disappointment. Oh he was already pissed at her as it was, so what if she was giggling like a five year old at hearing the word wee-wee. It was just too damn stupid. Here they were, hiding like two lonely soldiers while a person simply was taking a whiz.

It wasn't until Relena heard another voice, this time much more threatening than the first call out asking if the man would hurry up. She sucked in a deep breath before calming her shaking hands. The voice was something that drifted in her nightmares many a times. Behind the voice was a man dressed in all black with two silver stripes running down his shirt and a badge above his heart. The leader of the anti-Luna division, General Lapel was a man with a reputation of instilling fear into every heart that held a gift marking. Relena, on one account came face to face with the man herself and nearly wanted to cower away and punch him in the face while spitting on him all at the same time. He was a man that Relena had a personal vendetta against. When she felt a hand touching hers there was a jump as if she was just waiting to spring up and stick the dagger in any man's throat that touched her. But what she saw to her left was icy blue eyes watching her skeptically. He knew. There wasn't any doubt in her mind by the way her eyes glazed over in a blood thirst determination glare. A bit of a sting in her hand confirmed she was squeezing too tightly on her small dagger. It bit into her skin, but only lightly scraped, not drawling any blood.

The man taking his time relinquishing his bladder's entity finally zipped up his fly and shuffled back to where the General's voice had come. Only silence met the two behind the dumpster.

They sat back; not caring really that time was wasting away as daylight drifted by them. Relena slipped the dagger back into her back pocket, but not before poking her head out and checking if they were safe or not. Heero growled at her for doing such a stupid move without consulting him but really it was simply because she got to it before he did. Once they assessed exactly how many there really were – only two since there only were two sets of footprints – started to continue on.

No one words were exchanged and Relena felt herself slipping away, back to the memory of when she first met that man, General Lapel.

At the time, she didn't know the true danger of him until she had a gun aimed at her head while two knives were pressed firmly at each of her family's throats. Her brother croaked a bloody moan which she only assumed was from the blood filling his throat when they'd punched him over and over in the stomach. Her father, not doing any better with a bruised face and busted lip had a look of stubbornness. Something she imagined came in the family bloodline since she and her brother were mirroring the same look.

"You Peacecrafts thoroughly disgust me," an officer in the anti-Luna said as he picked up a rock to hurl at her brother. It fell on to the ground though when the General came. His eyes were piercing enough to have put holes in the ground, forming a hole through the damn planet. "G-General," He brought his hand up in a salute but quickly dropped it when the higher ranking man dismissed him. Apparently, he wasn't looking to show any discipline in his men that day as he came straight toward her. Faintly, she heard words being yelled at behind him that sounded like her brother. But she couldn't see him with the General's body blocking him.

Her mind however was too absorbed in staying firm; something she was taught as a military brat. She looked the General straight in the eye which he must have found amusing when a slick smirk smoothed over his chalky pale lips. The man wasn't ugly looking, actually if it wasn't for the evil glint in his eye, she would have thought him a hottie like any normal teen. Instead she could only find bile rising in her throat at the sight of him then any crushes forming in her teenager heart.

"You must be Relena," He said flatly as he watched her reaction. There was none.

"Depends whose asking." Ha! There was no way she'd let him get under her skin. The smug pull of her lips started to fall though when she heard a grunt from behind him, making her blood coil and bubble.

That time was her father. Damn it. He was toying with her.

"I've come to release you," Relena's lips slackened as her jaw hit the floor. Disbelief would have been the key look in her eyes when she felt him loosen the ropes on her wrists. They fell limply to her sides but she didn't move. It had to have been a test. Maybe he was waiting her out to see if she would run?

Not likely. For some reason, he knew she wouldn't leave the only males in her life that held importance in her heart behind.

Then it hit her. He said release; there was never a word of freedom.

Just as Relena came to understand the statement, she felt her head being tilted up by a grip on her chin.

Deep blue ocean eyes met dimly lit brown ones that seemed to turn black instantly. "Now its time I show you what your life will be from now on." When he noted her rooted stance and had no inkling to move anytime soon he nodded his head to one of the soldiers who were guarding them. They walked over toward her family and that's when she knew all color in her face slipped down onto the ground. A howl of pain before the gut wrenching sound of a body dropping to the floor had her body in a panic. Maybe it was one of her brother's moves and the soldier fell. But when she ultimately heard her brother's cry for their father to wake up, she knew the truth. They had just killed her father in cold blood.

All because she hadn't moved like she was ordered to. Her eyes left the General's to the ground where she spotted a limp body on the ground. That of her father as she could tell by the clothing he wore and the loose platinum blonde strands tangled in the pool of blood starting to surround his shambled form.

"Now," The General motioned for her to look back toward him as he smiled, "would be a good time to behave like a good little girl before your brother shares the same fate of your late father." An urge to punch him dead in the face was almost too painfully tempting. Oh did she ever want to but that would end in serving to end her brother's life.

Biting back the anger as best she could, she clenched her fists tightly until she knew they were colorless with no blood circulation, she said "Promise me you won't touch my brother and bury my father." Relena didn't want to look at him any longer but felt she couldn't pull away otherwise he'd see her as a coward and lose all aspects of defense.

The man clucked his tongue between his teeth as he shook his head. "Darling, there is no bargaining. No promises. We either do this the easy way or the hard way. One though will however kill off the remainder of your family while the other will keep him…alive, he paused before smirking, "for now anyways."

That smile was enough to make her throw up everything in her stomach and it almost did when she started to walk with his bruising grip along her forearm. She caught a fleeting glance backward where her brother stood, tied still and now gagged. A man as strong as her brother looking so broken yet determined teetered her hope. Turning her attention away, she made a promise to make sure they survived the ordeal. If only to stay on the run for life, it was something she felt her father would prefer than dying.

Especially in a place like this. Where the air smelled of nothing but bloodshed and death, where her father was slaughtered simply because he was the bearer of a 'gifted' child.

Just as her mind started flooding with images of the camp her and her brother had been caged in for a week, Relena heard someone calling her name and looked up to find that she was in the street trudging against ankle high water that continued to fill as more poured down from the sky.

Looking up, water splashed in a horde of curtains that slapped against the flooding street. Though being soaked wasn't the smartest thing in the world, it felt good against her worn out skin that had been caked with dirt for awhile. She almost felt, purer. Almost. But the memories still twisted their way into her blood and attacked her heart with a vengeful knife.

"Relena come on," Once again Heero's voice boomed in her ears and she turned to find him about half a yard away. Without another thought toward the weather, she felt her feet taking her closer to him a jotted run.

Heart racing, Relena felt herself calmer once she was shoulder to shoulder with Heero as they ran for cover. That cover was a small worn out bomb shelter built long before their time. Though it still had small mobility space, it still severed its purpose well and kept them from being anymore soaked.

Heero pulled off the pack that was resting on his shoulders and dropped it to the ground as he searched the place. Most likely looking for anything to stash away in his little rinky dinky pack, Relena started to wonder around herself. There was a smell to the place, like a smell of time passing in here without much air to clean it. Really though it didn't bother her so much and it was safe refuge for them.

There was a bed in a corner of the place with dark brown sheets and two pillows that looked unused. Relena plopped down on it and was surprised to find it soft and supportive of her body weight. Not that she was used to beds that caved in on her whenever she took the luxury of laying in one but still, it was old.

While she sat back and undid her braid, she heard Heero coming back from his venture around the place. Apparently he had found the storage as his hands weren't empty but had three cans in them. There was no label and she wasn't sure if the stuff was even editable considering how long they could have sat in the place.

Heero sat his purchases down next to her on the bed before going back to wherever he came from. Curiosity killed at her as her stomach growled, leaving her little choice but to pick up one can and study it.

Flicking out her dagger from her back pocket, she tried to pop a hole in the can when Heero came back – without a shirt- and she just barely missed her finger. "W-what happened to your shirt?" Relena eyes were glued to the toned bronze chest Heero was rewarding them to when he grunted out something about it being wet.

She wouldn't have been surprised if there was drool traveling down her face as she watched one of his breast twitch, nearly making her giggle with idiocy. When she felt the can being ripped from her hands and Heero plopping down beside her did she catch the scent of rain on his person. To say it smelled glorious on him, well Relena knew that would have made it on the list of understatements that had been piling up.

Metal popping of course startled her out of her daze and she found the can in her possession again as Heero went for another can with his dagger. Okay so it was quite obvious Heero had no intention of showing any interest in her and why would he exactly? After all she was the one that put him in so much danger. Sighing, Relena plucked at what she hoped was decent enough not to give her food poisoning between her fingers and threw it into her mouth. Peaches. Which hadn't tasted all that bad then what she expected compared to the crappy rations she'd been eating. Not that she was complaining.

Another pop of metal and soon she found Heero eying the contents of the can before sticking a finger in to pull it back. There was a rich texture of red slipping down his finger when he cleaned it off with his mouth. Relena almost moaned between the peaches rolling around her mouth when she saw his tongue peak out for the briefest of moments. She did however whimper and turned bright red when Heero turned back at her with a confused look. Giving a small smile that was twitching nervously, she pulled herself a little further away from him and into the corner of the wall the bed sat at.

Distance would help her a little but not quite a lot since her eyes were still watching as Heero's shoulder muscles moved with every movement he made.

Turning around he asked her something that she didn't quite hear as she saw a bit of red on his chin. She thought there was a possibility she was possessed in that moment of boldness as she leaned over to run a finger across his chin and brought it back to her lips and sucked it. "You had some on your chin." But she was more shocked when she saw his throat bob with a hard gulp.

Was he turned on? Heero? She must have mistaken it for something else.

"Can I?" Now Relena's heart fluttered when he asked it.

"Can you what?" She asked with a bit of strain in her voice. What? She couldn't help it.

"Have some of your peaches." He said, motioning his head toward the can but never removing his eyes from hers.

Alright so maybe she was having wishful thinking here and really he just wanted some of the stupid peaches she was harboring in her hand. Or was there a hint of desire in those icy blue eyes of his?

Relena was about to answer her own question as she leaned closer to Heero when a large boom overhead nearly shook the shelter, drowning out her yelp as she fell into the man's arms.

She felt more muscles twitch under her fingers and realized once again the man she thought was going to sexually assault her – which she'd have loved – was in fact getting a kick out of her expense. He laughed as she pulled away when she felt his arm snag her waist from moving any further. "Scared of lightening are you?"

"No." Relena gave him an obstinate look that he'd become all too familiar with while they had traveled together and gave a wicked smile back to her. "It just surprised me alright. Geez."

"Uh-huh, is that why you're clutching me like a little child?" At the mention of 'you're clutching me' Relena looked down to find that she was indeed tightly squeezing the life out of his arm while her other hand was up against his chest which she promptly dropped down to her lap and pulled away. Now she had to add embarrassment to the list of things wrong with her life.

Her hand which currently was holding the can of peaches stuck out in front of him as she curtly said "Here" before jumping off the bed and going to where Heero had been when he found the cans.

To her utter amazement she found herself staring at a bathroom for the first time in a long time.

There were a few floorboards piled on the threshold of the bathroom inclining her to look around just a bit more. What she found was a room adjacent to the bathroom. Two shelves were stock piled with food cans. There were also bottles of water at the bottom of the one shelf and three bags of dry white rice. Whoever had built the place was seriously prepared.

"Heero there's a shower!" She squeaked once she came back and found Heero lying down on the bed, his face covered by an arm over his forehead. "Heero?" Motioning toward the bed, she removed the arm to find his eyes were shut closed and there was a soft snore coming from his mouth. Relena couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. When sleeping Heero truly looked like an innocent child with his dark bangs falling in his eyes. He looked some what peaceful; another thing she hadn't seen in quite a long time.

An itch to tousle his hair caused her to lightly brush her hand through the dark chocolate strands before reaching down and brushing her lips against his forehead. Skin cool as a glass of cold water, Relena pulled the blanket on the bed over top of him and went to clean up in the bathroom.

-8- 

Warm water poured out through the shower head, languidly slipping down the tired worn-out body of the young blonde as she sighed in relief. There was no way getting around without having knots and bolts all along your body and Relena felt she had the whole kit and caboodle as she winced when she tilted her back.

Steam rolled about her in a cloud of mist as she stepped back when the water was turned off. After finding a bundle of towels in a vacuumed packed bag, she had hopped into the shower like a fire had been lit under her. Relena wrapped the terry cloth around her frame and tucked the end piece between her breasts as she started to step out of the shower when a pain shot in her leg. Though she knew it was mainly from having to clean it out while she had been in there with soap, she made a note to check for any medical supplies, which – with everything in the place – probably was around somewhere in the bathroom.

After eyeing her clothing which was still mussed up with dirt and blood from when she injured her leg, Relena scrunched up her face before throwing the clothes into the sink and turning on the water. Snagging a bar of soap and working up a good lather, Relena scrubbed the clothes as best she could and only had to catch the bar once when it decided to be a pain in the ass.

While fingers worked at the cloth, there was a noise at the door and Relena turned her head just in time to catch Heero staring at her with wide eyes. Why he had those huge saucers looking at her, she hadn't the faintest idea…until there was a draft and she glanced down to find her towel had slipped and was now just nestled under her right breast. With a squeak, she threw her hands up and covered herself up with her one arm as she tugged up the terry cloth.

When she turned back to see Heero looking at something interesting on the tile floor, Relena blushed. He'd seen!

Then again, he'd flashed her with his rock hard abs…but still boobs were a little more serious than a six pack.

"I-I came to check on how you were since you weren't out yet." She could tell he was having a hard time controlling his facial expressions considering he kept his eyes and face down toward the floor.

"Knocking does help you know," She added nonchalantly like they were two siblings fusing over the bathroom privacy. Heero looked up then and frowned.

"What door was I supposed to knock on?" Relena mirrored his frown when he made a very good point. Though the place had a bathroom and pantry stocked with food, the builder apparently didn't find a need for a door on the bathroom. Figuring it had to be made for three or four people, Relena considered that thought.

Instead of facing him anymore, she turned back to the sink where her clothes were still in suds and water. "Can you just please go and find some extra clothing or something?" She hadn't meant to make it sound like she was annoyed, but the fact of the matter was: she was annoyed and pissed. Heero saw her naked and not in the good way either. Once again, she started at the clothing, this time with a huge amount of anger and embarrassment fueling her to the point her hands felt raw from rubbing them up against fabric so hard.

By the time she felt they were finished or at least until she was satisfied with her progress, Heero had tapped on the wooded frame of the threshold as he kept his eyes elsewhere, the floor. "You decent?"

Relena blinked. "I would hope so."

Heero didn't laugh but gave a small smile, the somewhat nervous kind that made Relena feel even worse for yelling earlier.

Looking up, the girl couldn't help but be taken aback by what she saw. There was a small hint of a burning blush along his cheeks as a few beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face.

"I found some clothing, though it's for a guy." Relena nodded even though she hadn't heard a word said since she was still too engrossed in Heero's little show and tell of emotion. "But there are big enough shirts to cover…you up." He finished quickly as he dropped a pile of clothing down on the lip of the tub and walked away.

Once she was sure she was clear Heero had gone back to the bed when the bedspring screeched under his weight, Relena gasped.

He had blushed. Blushing just wasn't a Heero thing and seeing it definitely made her still not believe it.

She glanced over to the side where he dropped the pile of clothing and picked up an article of clothing. It was a warm looking long sleeved shirt that looked big enough to reach her knees. Depositing the towel on to the tub, she slipped it over her body and felt the cotton rub against her skin in its wonderful freshness. A reminder to take the other shirt and put it in the pack that stored Heero's pack rat ways, Relena finished up her clothing and hung them up over by the little toilet seat that sat all the way in the back of the room. The only thing left was to pull out another towel and urge Heero to take a much needed shower himself. Well, he didn't stink but a shower would help those muscles of his.

Just thinking about them started to get her heated in the face and she had to shake her head of those thoughts as she grabbed the other shirt and walked out to find Heero face first into the pillow, his feet dangling off the bed.

"Heero?" She questioned, her voice stirring him to sit up quickly. "Why don't you get a shower and get all the mud and stuff off you. Plus you're still soaked from the rain." She added with a smirk.

Heero only nodded and stood heading off to the bathroom. When he'd disappeared in the bathroom, she grabbed the pack sitting on the ground up against the bed and opened it to store the shirt in when an idea struck her. Pulling out the blue blanket Relena figured a way to get some privacy in the bathroom when she heard a loud cry come from the bathroom. Dropping the pack, she raced in to find Heero rubbing his head as he tried to pick an article up off the floor. Relena blushed though when she found it was her little white panties that had fallen off the sink. She'd forgotten those. Damn it, what was with her flakiness lately? Never in her life had she been so…thoughtless!

Apparently, when Heero went to use the sink, he had found them and tried to be discrete by moving them without having to touch them too much but instead they slipped from his hand to the floor. Just as he started to pick them up, his head however collided with the sink. Heero definitely wasn't acting himself lately either and Relena was sure he noticed this as well.

"Sorry," Relena whispered and Heero flicked his attention from the underwear to the girl standing there in nothing but a long night shirt. With obviously, no panties either.

Sharply taking them from his hands, she put them with the rest of her clothes and even kissed his head with a smile. "Hasn't anyone ever told you girls' underwear and sinks are dangerous?" Not a bit of laughter, this time from either party.

"Okay well I'll be out here," Relena pointed hastily out toward the other room and took off. When she made it to the bed, she found herself in the same position Heero had been when she came in. Face first in a pillow as she felt embarrassment well up along with exhaustion.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. An hour had passed by before she felt the bed shift with weight, making her slip down next to another warm body. Too tired to care and not wanting to kill off the good dream she was having with chocolate and Heero, Relena rubbed her face up against the warm flesh and sighed contently.

The warmth didn't flinch and stayed with her through-out her slumber.

Later on though, the dream turned violent and soon she no longer stared in the beautiful eyes of dark blue and instead looked into those of pitch black as blood ran along a face, a face that made her blood boil and stomach turn.

A dream, that played out every night as a reoccurring memory from the past. The night she got away without her brother with her.

tbc


	3. Beautiful Lie

**The Moon's Children**

_Chapter Two: Beautiful Lie_

Rated: PG (will be M)

AN: Yes, another chapter. Tell me what ya think.

Disclaimer: Don't own GW characters.

Darkness.

All but darkness consumed the night as she panted, out of breath. Shadows clamored about the camp, nearly blocking out the moonlight that tried to reassure her of hope. It was eerie and the night air didn't help as her body felt the chills sweep up her spine.

There was the sound of feet thundering like a stampede of wild animals. To her, they were animals. Treating people with a whip and chains, letting others die in their own waste. That was nothing short of inhumane.

Sitting in a cuddle, fingers squeezed tightly as she tried to warm them up with her breath, Relena heard a yell from someone just a yard away from her.

Another guard. She felt pins and needles in her legs as she waited him out.

They were looking for her. Knowing the plan, her brother should have been on the farther gate of the camp. That was what they managed to scheme while she visited his broken body in the medical tent. With only a few short words to each other, they both agreed: escape.

Nothing, not even the stars in the sky could have dwindled the fear seizing her heart. They were trapped within a camp, barbed wire higher than a ten foot tree.

Her greatest fear at that moment: would they make it out alive by sunrise?

-8->

Softness touched fevered skin. Everything was too hot, almost suffocating.

Hands wrapped around her petite frame, trying to stir her awake. Was she asleep? Nightmares were what awaited her there if she was.

Suddenly, instead of getting ready to sprint behind the guard that blocked her way to her only older brother, clear blue eyes opened to find worried ones looking down at her.

Heero.

His face was mere inches from hers. She could feel the tickle of his breath running down her throat as he sighed in relief at her consciousness.

Dark locks matted against his face as they started to fall in front of his eyes. Those eyes that now bore nothing but concern toward her. She'd had another nightmare it seemed and unfortunately it woken him out of a dead sleep. Again.

Why in the world did he stay with her anymore?

She winced as she brushed a hand against his cheek, taking Heero aback from the action. "I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry."

Heero recovered quickly from his shock and placed his hand overtop of hers, making her look into his eyes as she started to turn away. "Don't be sorry."

Opening her mouth to speak, he inched forward silencing her breath. Was he going to kiss her? Once again, they were mere inches away from each other's faces and her heart started to pound in her chest.

If time were to stop, Relena would have probably growled in frustration. But instead, she glowered when Heero kissed her cheek instead of her wishful lips. She was about to make it known that she wasn't happy when something loud outside boomed. Damn it, there was still a storm going on outside. One moment she'd been getting ready to make herself tell Heero how she felt, the next she jumped up from the surprise of the thunder and bumped heads with him.

Hissing, she grabbed her head and closed her eyes shut. Could she just have a damn minute of something good without the weather, crazy loons out for her and no worries of a cult that wanted to make her their messiah for five freaking seconds?

She heard a moan and opened her eyes to find that Heero had been a bit surprised himself as he grabbed his head. Well, she did have a hard head. Not that he didn't but still.

Shaking his head a bit to get the pain to bide away, Heero turned his attention back to her and frowned. "Thanks."

Without missing a beat, Relena mirrored his frown and started to get up. "You're welcome." The room was dark but she knew there wasn't a single window in the place to grace her with sunlight. More sounds of pitter pattering along the metal shed confirmed, the storm was still well underway.

She knew they wouldn't be able to stay for very long, but for at least for now they could catch up on their much needed rest. That is - if there were a miracle out there – when her nightmares would cease to allow a small amount of relaxation to be had.

Just thinking about the dream made her break out into goose bumps as she pulled the covers off her body and stepped onto the cool floor. It was anyone's guess what time it was and she wasn't positive if a person hiding away in a shelter waiting for 'the end' kept a clock.

"It's just a little pasted midnight," Heero said as he inched up off the bed and looked her way.

"You really need to stop doing that." Relena called over her shoulder as she went for the bag they had been carrying for over five months.

"What?"

Sighing, Relena flipped the sack's lid and pulled out the blue blanket. For some odd reason, it always gave her comfort whenever she felt nervous or scared. Childish, maybe but if she wanted sleep the material would stay with her until she died if it had to.

Not answering his question, Relena walked back over toward the bed and slipped in beside Heero while he stared down at her with an eyebrow raised. Now that was something interesting.

When a few moments slipped away, she found herself losing patience and snapped a 'what' at him. He shrugged and turned his eye on the blanket and back to hers as if not needing to word it.

Rolling her eyes, Relena turned onto her side and waited until she felt his weight lie down next to her again. It did. With a deep sigh of confusion she supposed, he drew his arm around her waist making her heart skip a beat and pressed his face against her neck. Now with blood pulsing through her veins and hands suddenly shaking, Relena realized 'I'm not going to get a good night sleep, am I?'

-8->

Groggily, Relena pulled herself awake at the insistent nudge against her waist. Damn it, why the hell did they have to wake her up just when she was getting to the good part of tasting that chocolate an inch from her face?

She managed to hear a growl before the nudge turned into a lethal dose of skimming her side, making her spring up as she tried to move away. It continued its attack until she was squeaking and twisting herself further into the bed. "Stop that! S-Stop! It tickles!" A laugh above, she pretty much lost all bed space and fell straight off into a heap of body mass on the floor.

"Ouch." She groaned.

"Next time you'll wake up when I tell you to," Heero laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed with an amused smile tugging on his features. Relena eyed him with detest.

"When you tell me to? Don't even." Trying to stand, Relena stumbled back on to the floor when the sheets that were twisted about her legs held on tight. "Damn it!"

She didn't have to look to know Heero was smiling now, pleased with her frustration.

When she tried to get the one leg free, the other leg tangled even more into the sheets until she screeched with irritation in her voice. "You could help me, you know!" Heero's eyebrow shot up before he placed a hand to his face and looked as if he perplexing on something serious.

"I could…" Her eyebrow shot up at that "but the question is: Do I want to?"

"You – you sleaze!" Relena fumbled and knocked herself over until her nose collided with the ground. "Aargh! I don't know why the hell I even like you!" She gasped at the words when she realized what had passed her lips. Oh no. She hadn't said what she thought she said…had she?

Not even bating an eye, Heero leaned down and started to untangle her limbs from the dreaded sheets. "Neither do I." Relena visibly flinched at that. Oh God, of all the things he could have said, why in the world would did he have to agree with her?

Wait, he knew she liked him? Or…he thought of her 'like' as a friendly one? So baffled by these thoughts, Relena hadn't noticed that Heero managed to get her completely free and was sitting there watching her with an odd look in his eyes.

Breath baiting; eyes strained Relena finally pulled herself together long enough to watch as Heero eyed her. What did he want?

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she knew – that if she didn't move- her feelings would be displayed for him to see and she wasn't quite sure if she could handle another disappointment in her life.

Quickly, she pulled herself up and tried to make it seem like she brushed off dirt as she walked toward the doorway that led to the bathroom. "Relena."

Her foot paused at the threshold as she felt her body tightening. Wanting nothing more than to curl into a tight ball and hope whatever he said didn't place that jagged knife - that had stabbed her the day her father died and again the night she lost her brother at the camp – wasn't embedded into the already shattering heart that once belonged to her.

Heero took a breath and Relena walked into the bathroom.

Trying not to chase after her and listen to what he had to say, Heero remained on the floor. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell he had managed to get into this mess. Some how, some way, someone was going to be hurt and he didn't wish it to be the blonde that seemed to slip passed his best defenses.

-8->

After she had been sure no one could hear her, Relena cried into the blue blanket that she had managed to hold tightly to her the whole time. Hot tears seared her cheeks as she tried to reason what he meant by that statement that was uttered only moments ago. Though she knew it was very likely Heero didn't reciprocate what she felt for him, the hope that was still barely hanging on that he might exploded in her face. Why would he love her? After everything she had caused like his life being torn apart after keeping it safe she wouldn't have been surprised if he went and handed her over to either side of the forces.

She still couldn't understand why he'd been traveling with her – hiding away in tents, vents, camps and even sewers – just to keep her safe. Why? Hadn't she caused enough?

"Maybe I should just turn myself over," She mumbled and took a ragged sigh through her lips.

Closing her eyes, the image of his smiling face looking down on her as she was sprawled on the floor actually made a painful display of hilarity. Her lips quivered before she found herself smiling at her own embarrassment.

One. Two. Three. She breathed a fourth before hoisting herself up off the perch of the tub and walked out to find Heero missing from the bed. Oh great, she thought, maybe he finally had gotten some sense and headed for the hills without me.

Sounds of clinking metal filtered out from the storage room. Relena poked her head through the darkness and noticed a figure standing in the shadows as she could manage to tell objects sticking out from its arms. She should have been wary – someone could have broken in and Heero was unconscious – but she wasn't. That alone, made her frown as she noted the way the figure stood and brushed a heavy hand through hair as they heaved a sigh. If she had doubted herself even a little, it was diminished when the next sound echoed toward her.

"Hn."

Yep, she rolled her eyes as a small smile tugged her lips. It was definitely her Heero alright.

Shock seeped into every pore. 'Her Heero.'

Trying to rub off the concern in that thought, Relena stepped into the dark and called to the shadow figure Heero if he needed any help. He replied with a curt 'no' and bent down to brush paper from a shelf. Relena shrugged it off and walked forward to take whatever was in his hands when she watched his body go rigid for a moment. "Please tell me I'm dreaming."

Now that was new. "What are you talking about?" She bent down and brushed a bit of her hair over her shoulder as she tried to manage out in the dark what Heero was staring at.

Heero didn't answer. Instead, he reached forward and pulled back something that glinted light from its sides. She knew what they were the second she heard a faint clink of keys.

Car keys!

"Are you serious?" She squeaked, leaning down further to get a better look. Never catching the tension increase when her shoulder brushed Heero's, she managed to take a few things from his arms. "Oh man, I think today is our lucky day."

"Don't go jinxing it on us now," Heero mumbled as he tried to fight off her searching fingers when he noticed her going for a forth can from his arm load.

Relena blinked and nearly did a double take on the man. "Did you just insinuate that you believe in superstitions?" Heero didn't reply which wasn't at all shocking to her. "Mr. Yuy who believes in cold hard facts presented to him in just about blood oaths finally admits that he actually does have a fear of the unknown." This wasn't stated as a question as Relena shook her head in shock and headed out into the bedroom.

"I never said that." Heero barked at her retreating back as he managed to mumble a curse and grab four more cans of food to replace what the brat had stolen.

"Ooo but you did." Relena plopped down on the bed dropping her arm load down. The cans rolled against her thigh as she picked one up and slipped her hand into her pants pocket on the floor. Without even flicking her attention toward the material, Relena pulled out her dagger as she watched Heero approach her with a growl as he sat the pile of food from his arms on the bed.

Heero remained silent. Now wasn't the time to be fighting childishly, like they usually ended up doing – emphasis on Relena's side mainly. No, they needed to get themselves situated and prepared to leave at any given moment. And now with the keys tight in his palm, they had to track down a car somewhere along these parts. Relena eyed his hand which held the ring of keys thoughtfully. "Most likely hidden considering the person thought the world was going to come to an end."

"You think?" He answered, sarcasm lipped at the edges making Relena roll her eyes at him once again as she pushed herself up on the bed until her bottom touched the headboard.

"My, aren't we snotty."

Carefully, Relena opened her dagger with a quick swish of the hand and started to drill it through the metal of the can. Heero watched her as her lips twisted in concentration while a pink tongue stuck out at the corner. Oh, how he wished that tongue would quit teasing him so damn much. It was bad enough that Relena had the brains and looks, but that damn little appendage of hers along with the lush lips that went with it nearly always became his breaking point.

And of course, she was clueless to those abilities over him.

Which some how made it seem all the more alluring to him.

"EW!" Heero stumbled out of his trance on her mouth and looked up at her eyes which were currently frowning in the can's direction.

"What?"

She stuck her tongue out and shoved the can toward Heero. "I can't stand that stuff."

He glanced down. "Caviar?"

Relena nodded and gave an exaggerated grimace at the can and looked up at him. "My brother loved that disgusting stuff. He even chased me around once when we were young with a canister of it."

Heero didn't miss the way her eyes saddened at the mention of her brother. The night they had met, she had told him about what happened at the camp. That she didn't know where Millardo currently was and that her father had been killed.

Pain always seemed to befall in her lap and it was heartbreaking to see her like she'd lost all will to live in the beginning.

"Well don't eat it then."

Relena gave him a playful glare. "Wasn't planning on it Eros."

Now that did piss him off. Her and that damn nickname. She knew it irritated him to no end.

She wasn't shocked when she didn't receive a playful glare but a dead serious one.

"Oh come on, stop being such a baby. You know, Eros was actually the Greek being of the cupid." Relena rattled on a matter-of-factly as she wiggled a finger in his direction. "There's nothing wrong with being called after someone who could make women drop everything for him and also be immortal." She shrugged. "It's actually almost all perks."

Heero didn't even blink as he said "Yes, he also was betrayed by his lover Psyche and nearly lost his life because she'd listened to others instead of trusting him."

Relena's brow furrowed. "Yeah, but she didn't kill him. Besides, he was a Greek God for crying out loud, she couldn't have killed him even if she wanted to."

"You don't think she wanted to?" He asked a pinch in his voice that made it a little hard for Relena to ignore.

"No, I don't believe she ever did. She loved him too much. Even traveled all over by the requests of Eros' mother Aphrodite to win him back. In my book, that's loving someone."

Heero shook his head.

"I wouldn't know of it." Reaching for another can, he handed it to her with a hardened look to him that nearly made her heart shatter. That was right. He had told her once out of sheer boredom when they were hiding that he had been an orphan. His parents had been killed by raiders and he had to live with an evil wench of a foster-mother. Eventually someone found out that he'd been abused and taken out of the home but only to be thrown from one foster house to the next until finally he ran away at the age of ten. Ever since then he'd been running.

She took the can from his hand, her fingers touching his as she pulled back. "Well maybe someone will show you." He looked at her, eyes wandering about her face.

"Beans."

"Wha?" She blinked, totally lost.

"In the can, I think its beans." She looked down at her hand and nearly died of embarrassment. What the hell had he changed the subject on her for? And here she thought she was getting just a little closer to that heart was supposedly frozen and he goes and talks about beans?!

"Oh." Heero watched as he caught her frowning at the can.

Though he didn't blame her, the subject needed to be changed. It was just a little too uncomfortable with what she had been saying to him that he had to. He wasn't sure he could handle what she was referencing to. He wanted someone like that long ago but learned the cold hard truth – there was no one for him, no matter how much he wished it.

Even the fiery little blonde goddess before him only proved it. She was someone who deserved pampering and loving that he knew he couldn't give.

Too busy grossed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the girl leaning forward until she was a breath away from his face. "You know," she said, her blonde strands falling against his cheek, "I rather you not do that every time we talk seriously." Before he could protest to her, he felt himself stiffen as her lips pressed up against his. What shocked him even more though was that he actually liked the feel of her against him and he started to kiss her back.

After a long while or at least what felt only like eternity, Relena pulled back and went back to the can with her dagger. Heero was still bemused, eyes dancing with so much confusion that he almost thought it couldn't get anymore confusing than it was.

"Beans taste better when they're cooked." She stated, oblivious to the fact that she just made Heero Yuy stupefied by a single kiss.

"I guess." He said, still trying to grasp anything but air.

Relena looked back up at him and smiled. "I'm going to cook these then." Without another word, she went off into the storage room as Heero raked a hand through his hair.

All he could think of was how he managed to get into this mess once again.

-8->

Standing in front of the heated stove, Relena smacked herself in the forehead.

What the hell had she been thinking? At first she was busy trying to think of a way to make Heero feel better then the next thing she knew she was kissing him. Smacking herself in the head once more, she leaned down to pick up the appliance while cursing herself for the thousandth time since she ran off.

But there was no denying, she liked kissing Heero. Better yet, she wanted to do it again. Plus there was the fact that he did kiss her back near the end. Relena sighed trying to figure things out as her hands touched something on the ground. She frowned as she grabbed it and took a better look at it. Even though it was a bit dark, she could make out that it was worn out paper map of some kind. Like a jolt to her system, she gasped. Maybe it would help finding the car?

Picking it up, she grabbed the appliance and came back out into bedroom. Heero was still sitting where'd she left him and looking at her quizzically toward the paper.

"I found this back in the room." Handing it to him, she could have sworn she saw disappointment at the topic but it could have been just her. "What do you think it is?"

Heero hunched over the paper like it was an ancient scroll that had hidden clues entailed within its mystic words. "Possibly the map that would help us find the car and," he frowned and turned his head a little to the left, "a few places that would lead us to other shelters."

Relena's eyebrow shot up as she started to work on the stove. "He has more?"

"Apparently."

"So do you think we should go to them or still keep moving toward the other side?"

Heero paused and looked up to find her hopeful eyes. They both knew Relena didn't like the idea of going toward the other side. For many reasons he agreed with.

But they didn't have much of a choice and though he wasn't to keen on going himself, they were a bit safer there than staying behind those that wished to kill them.

"I doubt we should go to these places. From what I can tell on the map, they would have been raided by now. Most likely by people like ourselves on the run." Heero went quiet as he noticed there was a small mark on the map. "But it looks like there was a shelter built on the other side as well."

Happy that everything was set up, Relena sat back and poured the beans into the small little pot that she found earlier when she was scavenging. "So? It's not like it would be any better over there than it is over here." He could tell she was fighting back an argument but was losing.

They'd been over it a thousand times and still they would end up fighting over it.

Heero believed it would be better on the other side.

Relena didn't believe for a second it would be any better than over here.

"You realize they worship-" Heero started but was cut off by a glare from over Relena's shoulder.

"I don't care! They could kiss our feet and I still wouldn't like it. You know it's nothing more than a glorified prison." Shouting, Relena felt herself getting shaky. She hated the discussion. Hated thinking of the memories that made her worse off than seeing her father killed.

When she was younger and her parents hadn't known about her being one of the gifted children, they stumbled over on to the other side. It almost seemed like a godsend at the time because they had run out of food during their travels. But no sooner had they found shelter for a day that the people of the town realized what she was. What she could mean for them.

Shuddering, Relena turned her attention back toward the food and blocked out images of the past.

There was a soft touch on her shoulder and Relena closed her eyes. 'Here it comes…'

"Relena, I know you don't like it over there anymore than here. But right now we have to keep moving, otherwise were goners within a few days."

Mentally she sighed as she tried to build up patience with the man. It was like trying to tell a child "no" and at the same time trying to keep their hands away from whatever it was they wanted.

"Can't we just bypass them some how and run farther beyond the borders? Get away form all of this?"

His voice was flat, almost cold. "Do you know of any place like that?"

She shook her head, already knowing where it was going, where it always went.

"Fine. Then it looks like we have no choice but to go over."

"But-" Heero silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"And that means, even if I have to pick you up and carry you over myself." Heero was eye level with her giving off a radiated "My way" stare as she glared at him with a "or the highway."

"Then I'll make sure to kick – everywhere." Relena emphasized on everywhere by glancing down toward his pants, making him glare back at her for the threat.

"Don't threaten me."

"You started; I merely even the battle ground."

Heero eyed her and for one moment she almost thought he glanced at her lips.

"You're beans are done."

She growled, attacking his lips as he pulled her against him – the beans forgotten.

tbc


	4. Make a Move!

**The Moon's Children**

_Chapter Three: Make A Move!_

AN: Oh, yes! Finally another chapter of this. I do hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!**

**Rated: M (for sexual innuedo and future actions)**

_

* * *

_

Everything was black, dark, and too close. Shadows of images and shapes clouded, nearly suffocating what little room there was. No one would stop touching her. Grabbing her silky blonde hair through their hands, fisting shirt to bring her closer to them to examine. It was beyond frightening, scary. The bubble of a scream formed in her throat and throbbed wanting nothing more than to be unleashed. There was never a moment in her life where she didn't forget what they did, how they treated her.

Even knowing that her brother had protected her as they crossed the border again, their father right behind them, keeping their backs protected did the feeling of their eyes, hands and thoughts on her never dissipated.

For she was the chosen one, the one to bring them peace and power.

And her, terror.

-8-

The kiss happened so quickly, so unpredictably, that both of them had stumbled backward. One moment they'd been fighting, arguing over going to the other side, to that awful place she liked to block out for the rest of her life when the next thing she knew, her hands had reached behind his neck and pulled him to claim those sinful looking lips of his.

Now everything didn't seem to sit still, her breathing labored, she kissed him for all she was worth and took whatever she could of his taste. What surprised her most though, was that instead of hands pushing her away, they were pulling her closer, crushing her to his form as he sought bottom lip between his.

Her fingers twisted into the hair at the nape of his neck as he licked her lip, teasing her as she took the bait and allowed him entrance inside her mouth, where he explored viciously. A crooked smile formed along her lips as she felt his hands moving all around her body, never knowing exactly where to place them until they finally rested along her waist.

It felt perfect, right. The way his breath tickled along her face, how his hands held her tightly to him. Everything just felt like it should have been.

And just like that, it all was pulled away from her as he finally shoved her away like she had thought he'd do in the beginning.

She could already feel heat rising in her cheeks and the pain of being rejected flaming in her chest. But there wasn't going to be any crying. No, if anything she was simply grateful that he allowed even this. She wouldn't lie to herself, it hurt. But she would deal.

Not allowing any bit of tears to form in her eyes, Relena looked up to find once again something she hadn't expected. In his dark blue swirling eyes, there was nothing short but lust dusting along his irises. There was gasp in the room and she figured it had been her.

But just as it had appeared, it vanished from her sight as if denying her that ever existed.

That she had seen Heero showing what he truly felt for her: that he actually had wanted to kiss her just as badly as she'd wanted to kiss him.

"I'll be back," he muttered, and before she could even give him a reply he got up and left the small shelter for her to sit alone in silence. It wasn't until she touched her face did she realize that her eyes were widened with shock – not from the kiss, but from the look that she'd seen.

Was it possible she'd simply made it in her mind?

Gently, she prodded the lips that had been abused and sighed. Why did he give her that look? It only made things more difficult. Though she'd love more than anything to be with him, she also knew she wasn't good enough. She didn't deserve him, not after what she'd done.

What she had caused him to lose simply because her family had turned to his for help. And with the small grains of sand in time, both family and love had been ripped from them.

A sudden chill had Relena shuddering and pulling herself into a fetal ball on the bed.

Why?

"Why, do I always hurt the ones I care about," she whispered to no one but herself as she closed her eyes. Hurt and pain loomed in her heart, shattering against the crystal shield she'd thought could protect her from anymore damage toward her soul.

The smell of something burning tickled her nose; her eyes to shoot open.

"Shit the beans!"

-8-

His hands wouldn't stop shaking, no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't still and he growled as he rounded around the shelter for the tenth time since he'd left. It was crazy to even think that one moment they were arguing and then the next they were lip locking. He cringed as his mind thought of taking advantage with Relena still mourning her family. It had been wrong. As much as it felt so damn right – the way her skin heated his, to the taste of her lips that singed his of jasmine and lavender – no! He shook his head as he tried to clear the image from his mind. But it was just so damn hard!

It was one thing to admire a flower from afar, it was even alright to protect that flower but to taint it with blood and sin was like stepping right on its still blooming petals.

Heero ground his teeth as he tried to stop himself from going back inside and finishing what they'd stared, what _he_ should have ended sooner.

The air felt like cold diamonds cutting into his skin, wanting to see the color that bled from the humans that lived for no real reason.

There had been no sign of a storm approaching after the last outbreak, but he didn't like that it was cold so early in the season. Frowning at the weather and somewhat more at himself, he finally took a deep breath and started to make himself useful.

He went to take a leak.

Maybe he could actually keep himself tamed for more than five seconds.

-8-

Air lightly grazed her cheek, fluttering bits of reddish brunette strands across her angelic face.

Her eyes remained closed, sealing off distractions as she focusedFocused on the young ones approaching.

It hadn't taken her long to pick them up after a few moments. They weren't that far off from the border, and from the looks of it, no more than a day's passing.

After having few dreamless nights without the pair starring in them, she'd figured to track them down with their essence. They'd been running, far away from the troops that searched to destroy what little life they held dear.

"They'll be here shortly," she whispered and opened her eyes to find a different pair watching her intently.

He was silent for a moment, allowing everything to register in his mind what she'd seen before nodding. "Good work, my Lady."

Lady Une's lips pursed in worry. "I feel they will not welcome our help, at least not right away. These young ones – they've faced many betrayals and mistrust. The only ones they allow near are each other and no one else."

Brushing the few strands that had blocked his view of her eyes, he kissed her forehead tenderly. "That is fine. So long as we keep them protected, then I'll be at ease. These two…are special – like us."

A small smile pulled at the lady's lips. "Yes, dear Treize. I just hope that they recognize we are not like those that they've come upon."

Treize traced a faint small scar that marred along the edge of the Une's chin. "We'll protect them, my Lady. Do not worry."

-8-

"Ugh!" Why the hell had things flamed to a living hell! Why? She'd been getting along with how things were, though she had no issues with kissing Heero, but not at the cost of him completely ignoring her unless there was a dire need to be talked to. And from what she could get from his silence, he was being awfully picky about what was important.

After deciding that they would eat in silence and staying on opposite ends of the room – _his fault - _Relena had just about ripped out her hair from the growing frustration between the two of them.

Okay, fine so they'd kissed. Big deal. It wasn't like he wanted anything serious from her anyway.

Stabbing at the charred beans in her can, Relena glared at the back of the man she'd thought was her friend.

'I wonder if I throw this can at his head would he think talking to me was necessary,' she mused as she shoved a bit of beans in her mouth. They tasted awful but she wasn't about to complain. Quickly, she polished off her portion before throwing the can _near_ Heero's general direction. The can bounced off the floor and ricocheted to hit him in his thigh but nothing seemed to surprise him.

That was it.

"I'm going out for a walk." Relena stood, not waiting to hear if Heero approved and stalked out.

"Stay close," He commanded and Relena couldn't stop herself from sticking a tongue out at his back.

Immature her ass, he was the one giving her the silent treatment simply because he happened to like kissing her.

So far gone in her anger, she never heard the strangled sigh that left Heero's throat as her presence was lost to him.

Maybe if she ran away, she could give him all the time he wanted to himself. Relena huffed, realizing just how bratty she sounded. Even though she felt bad about hurting him, she still couldn't understand why exactly he was acting strange around her. Sure, she suspected he cared for her but how far it went she had never been able to tell with him always being so secretive. It was any wonder that she knew his favorite color and how he liked to yell at her for when she'd gone and done something that was reckless.

An idea popped into her head.

Her mind screamed at her not to even go there but she had. Quickly, she snuck around, out of the way of the shelter's range and went farther south.

If she at least could get him to yell at her, that would be an improvement to the constant brooding. Relena decided she was going to find the estranged car left by the owner of the shelter. She's spent some time looking over the map Heero had of the place and where he thought it would be at. There were four locations, all not too far away apart from each though it took her a little's way away from the shelter. She gave a giddy giggle like a small child who was sneaking off to do something they knew they shouldn't be doing. Yep, that's exactly what she was up to.

To get in trouble.

If there was anything the world she was good at, that – she was an expert.

-8-

It didn't take him long to find her, as matter of fact she hadn't been gone no more than fifteen minutes before he'd snatched her up from behind and hauled her all the way back to shelter where she continued to kick and scream. She had already kneed him once where he was cursing all women for their keen sense of aim.

"What the hell are you thinking? Are you trying to get us found out?" He asked for the fifth time since he figured out that she wasn't near by like he'd instructed and went after her. And she gave him the exact answer every time, she gave him the finger.

He glared at her and she mirrored. "You better watch it; people might get the wrong impression." Heero almost had amusement from her palled expression as she hid her fingers into a fist but decided best not to tease about something when he was in that category of 'misunderstood people'.

"I was only trying to help," Relena muttered after a long while of silence filled the room. Heero sighed as he packed his backpack with supplies. Yes, he'd known she only meant well while also trying to get back at him.

Throwing another can into his pack which was just about stuffed he tossed her an emotionless stare. "You're help can get us killed."

That did it. Relena stood, slamming her foot to the ground. "I am not as defenseless as you seem to think, Heero." She growled his name making his eyebrow twitch upward.

"No, but you're stupidity of thinking you can go off on your own with an _army_ looking for you sort of outweighs whatever defense moves you seem to be packing."

One moment, he'd been ready to end the argument, coming out the victor of course. The next, Relena was batting her dark long lashes at him as her eyes watered.

Heero mentally cringed. 'Shit, not the sad face.'

Why in the all the hells out there, did he always fall for that face? It was like an Achilles' heel in his plate of armor in resistance.

There was no way around it. He ran a hand down his face as he tried to comprehend his own stupidity as Relena gave him a sad smile that had his subconscious berating him. 'I'm so fucking weak with this one around.'

"Knock it off," He muttered, grabbing the blue blanket on the bed and started to fold it.

She neared him, closing in on his back as he tried to concentrate on putting the two small corners together. It wasn't working with her being so damn close. The feel of her hands on his waist had his hands stilled on the fabric. "Relena," he ground as he tried to keep a lock on his control. God, but did it feel good with her fingers lightly running down his abs.

Relena had to stand on her toes to put her chin down on his shoulder. "You're not mad at me are you?" She asked, sounding like a wounded child.

The tips of her fingers twirled about his navel, making him drop the blanket as his eyes closed tight. What was the reason he was holding back again? Oh, right. He shouldn't. It was wrong. Immoral. He'd been entrusted to watch by her family to watch over her, to protect her. He was no exception.

"Relena, please stop doing that." He growled and her hands admittedly stilled. He could almost here the hurt in her breathing as she tried not to breakdown. "And no, I'm not mad at you. Just a little disappointed that you didn't listen to me, again."

She started to say something when he cut her off. "You tried to cut my hair in my sleep when I asked you not to."

He heard an 'oh' before shaking his head. Relena disentangled herself from behind him and he finally relaxed.

Though she was a pain in the ass with directions, those curves of hers were more deadly to his self control than anything.

"You know," Relena said, falling to the bed, making her body bounce, making Heero's eyes watch her chest bouncing before snapping out of it "you never ever told me why exactly my father went to you, before we were dragged to the camp? I mean even after you heard that they were," her voice strangled on the word, "taken, you could have just turned me out to the cold."

Heero eyed her with awareness before turning back to his bag, shoving an unfolded blanket inside then closing it. "It wasn't anything really. Mostly when he'd said that we were one in the same, I didn't believe him. But then when I saw you, the look you gave me like it was the first time you'd ever heard of someone on your side, I couldn't say no."

The young woman sat silent. Heero was almost positive she had gone into a comatose state after hearing his answer but found her smiling, playing at the hem of her shirt. "I never did say thank you - that time you took me in when I had escaped the camp. There was a lot of doubt in my heart that you would see me as nothing but a burden. But I still went."

A ghost of a smile only resided on her face as a shudder went through her body. "Even though I know you'd never abandon me, I still expect you to. Why would anyone want to tow around a disobedient brat like me who can't even do anything right?" There was sour humor in her tone as she looked up at him. "Why would you?"

And it was then that he finally saw the little child who'd been burned so many times for simply existing in a world where she had two meanings of life: to be worshipped and to be hunted either a fate worse than death in her eyes.

Heero put the bag beside the bed, and without even realizing what he was doing, pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest. "Because I want to."

There was nothing more she could do. With a shuddering sob, Relena finally broke in front of him, her walls crumbling down as she allowed him to her fragile state that had stayed hidden for more than three months.

"How could you want to when you hate everything about me?" She whispered, her fingers digging into the material of his shirt. She could hear the serene rhythm of his heart beat to the frantic of her own that calmed to it.

"There isn't anything," He rubbed his fingers through her silken hair, "more than you're stubbornness that I hate only because it reminds me of my own."

She laughed, allowing the sensation of happiness to flood through him. The small fragile girl in his arms was going to be okay, he sighed.

"Is it alright, if we rest…just for a bit." Heero nodded and Relena fell deeper into his arms, loving the feel of his warm chest comforting her.

And just like that, they'd fallen asleep on the bed, arms still holding one another.

Heero made a mental note to make sure that they found the car soon so they'd make it to the border before they were found. He felt Relena nudge her head under his chin, his arm lightly draped over her waist closed tighter around her. Even though he knew he couldn't have her, there was no reason he wouldn't protect her.

For the day that her family approached him, intent on making him her bodyguard, he'd fallen in love with the young girl with blue eyes, eyes that showed him more than just hope – but faith in humanity he'd long thought dead.

A light feminine voice whispered in his ear making him close his eyes, to simply savior her voice. "Thank you."

Relena kissed his cheek and pulled back, her eyes watching his with affection. Then, Heero did something he had been trying not to, something that he shouldn't have.

He leaned forward touching their foreheads together before finally capturing the forbidden sweetness of her lips.

That was his biggest mistake.

-8-

The Anti-Luna had been searching far and wide for the late general's brat. So far they hadn't found a single trace of them other than sparse rumors that led them in loop holes and completely different locations.

He could feel them looking at his failure, the hidden reason why he hadn't found the girl.

In reality, he had no plans to capture her. No, he needed to find her, to protect her. There were only so many places where she could be and with a tracker keeping her under wraps, his job was all the harder.

"Yo Barton, the General wants to have a few words with you once you're all finished up." Lamer shouted his teeth in a grin at the obvious meaning behind the General's call.

For a week since the girl had been lost from their sight, he'd been working on tracking her. And for that time, it was seven days too long for the General not to see any trace.

Trowa on the other hand, could have cared less about what the man wanted. Though he wasn't a spy or a traitor, he had a job to find Relena and take her back to a neutral playing field where she wouldn't be hounded. Being the daughter of a famous and well looked upon general; she'd been sought out after the news of her father's death came back to his own squadron.

"Kiss my ass Lamer, it's the least you can do for screwing up when you had the chance to catch her but decided you're bladder was more important."

At that Lamer growled as his foot collided with a canister on his way out of the tent.

Trowa sighed, running a hand through his messy hair as he tried to work out the pattern the tracker was headed in. From what he could tell, he wanted to take Relena over the border, thought it wasn't much better than here, at least there he'd have a little more power over their next move.

The sound of a vibration caught his attention to drift toward his cell sitting on top of his desk. He quickly snatched it up as he looked about to make sure there were no alleged eavesdroppers before answering it. "Yeah?"

A young voice answered. "Their closer. Much closer toward the breaking point then we thought."

Something felt like it crawled about his stomach, scratching his insides to shreds. "How close are they Dorothy?"

"Too close. If they find them along the perimeter, they'll never be able to reach it. They will be prisoners for the short time of life they have left."

Trowa picked up the map that had been draped along his desk and looked at it closely.

"Where?"

"149 yards from the border. Trowa, they will not make it if the others find them. You have to stall them, otherwise…"

Trowa shabbily raked his hand through his hair again, already knowing what she'd see. "I know Dorothy."

The sweet voice that had sounded like no more than a automated voice suddenly dropped to a wounded one. "Please Trowa, be careful. If they know that you're protecting those two from the inside they'll" He gave a bitter laugh.

"– they'll show me what _my_ insides look like."

Dorothy snapped. "There is nothing funny about this situation Barton," she used his last name, letting him know he was in serious shit if he kept it up, "and if you feel you're being compromised, I need you to get out of there."

"I know." Trowa sighed again. God, when was he ever going to catch a break? "How much time do I have before the two make a move?"

It was silent for a moment before Dorothy replied. "Six or so hours."

"Damn, that's not a lot of time."

Dorothy sighed. "I know, but unfortunately I couldn't see anything until just a few moments ago." Suddenly Dorothy cursed under her breath. "Trowa, please hurry. I'm so close to wringing Maxwell's neck." He laughed.

"And that's a bad thing?"

There was smugness in her voice now, not entirely hiding her worry. "Well it can be arranged if need be."

Trowa turned toward the entrance of his tent, catching sight of Lamer and a few guys coming toward him. "Got to go, talk to you later."

"Yo Barton, the General decided he had more important things to fry. You're off the hook for now…" The threat lingered on deaf ears as Trowa grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you'll teach me a lesson if I don't show something, right?" Barton didn't have to look at the man's face to know that he was fuming at his well-known sarcasm.

"Bastard."

"I actually could be, since I never knew who my parents were."

"Fuck you!"

Trowa made a face that said he found something grotesque. "Not today buddy, actually not ever. I have a fiancé thank you." Trowa eyed one of Lamer's lackeys. "I'm sure you can find someone who'd want you're affection."

A bobbing vessel stood out on Lamer's forehead.

It wasn't like this never happened before. The man was a ticking time bomb when he didn't get his way and many of times, Trowa had tried to get the man discharged but to no avail.

"Get back to work Lamer!" Another chief shouted, getting the man's direct attention. Barton used that to slip away. The last thing he needed was to have a fight with a man who was chemically imbalanced and win. It was bad enough people looked at him strangely for his unique talents along side his fiancé's ability of visions. Suspicions wouldn't help him in this, not if he had to remain under the vision of others.

They couldn't know of his blood line, of his abilities.

Just like he couldn't allow those two wanderers trying to hide from the Anti-Luna walk right into them.

So long as he lived, he would protect his kind from those that feared them.

Trowa's phone went off.

"Yeah?"

"We can see them. They're not far away, but their on the other side."

"Alright, hold tight Une. I'm heading out now."

The phone went dead.

_tbc_


	5. Break Down These Walls

**The Moon's Children**

_**Chapter Four: Break Down These Walls**_

AN: Ha! Finally! Update!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing!**

**Rated: M (for sexual innuedo and future actions)**

_**

* * *

**_

Their breath quickened as their bodies twined. Smooth hands ran down his face, causing him to let his own rise under the hem of the over sized shirt she wore. Pink tinted her cheeks as her body flushed at their combined heat. It felt so good to feel his warm calloused hands gliding against her skin. A moan tickled her throat when his knuckles brushed her navel.

Relena felt his teeth nip at her skin, making her lucid. God, it felt so damn good, she wished it never would stop. When the tips of his fingers skimmed under the line of her pants, giddiness claimed her senses. Their lips touched again, eyes flaming with so much passion, she was sure to drown in it.

When she felt his hand hesitate, the growl that escaped caused his eyes to snap up toward hers. "Why do you always tease me?"

Before Heero could answer, or even begin to realize what they had started, Relena knocked him over and straddled his waist as she took control. Their lips mingled, tasting one another's unique flavor as Relena's delicate hands sought out skin. Her fingers felt seared at the heat radiating off his well toned body. She almost shuddered when they ran along his abs, feeling the indent of each one. Man, the guy was so ripped she could have done laundry on it.

Heero felt Relena's every movement as it sent his into a whole mess of frenzies. She felt too damn good, too right as she as she straddled him, her chest inching closer to his every time she leaned down to kiss him senseless.

Catching her chin by his forefinger and thumb, he kept her there and lingered at how well her lips went against his. Why hadn't he kissed her more? This was practically heaven in the form a woman that had stolen his heart with her ocean blue eyes.

A trickle of laughter filled the room as Relena had to use force to sit back up and went to remove her shirt when the sight of Heero's dark irises stirred. "What is it?" She nearly tumbled off the bed when he sat up, his attention directed entirely out of the room, in a different location. His hands went to her hips, holding her there to keep a connection with her as he sifted through different images. When one caught his attention, he focused and found a group of men heading in the direction they had come. They were looking for them. Damn it, some how they picked up their trail.

"Relena we have to move, they're only two days behind us." Those words seemed to chill her to the bone as Heero pulled himself out. Her brow creased when she noticed the sweat lightly coating his skin. She touched his lips and bowed her head as she tried to summon what was wrong. It surprised her to find her embrace returned as he wrapped his arms about her, closing her tightly to his body as he closed his eyes and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

He was tired. "Heero I think we should at least rest for an hour. You're still weak and it won't help at all when we cross the border." She was even more surprised when he simply nodded. He wasn't arguing with her that he was fine? That didn't seem to make her jump up for joy and instead made her stomach twist in a knot. If he wasn't even trying to fight with her on this one, then he truly must have worn himself out. Was it caused by what they were doing?

Just at the quick reminder of what they'd been doing only a few seconds ago and what they could have been doing at the moment had he not felt the presence of the Anti-Luna's forces moving on them caused her to blush as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Heero," There was silence. When she tried to move, she found the lock he had around her didn't weaken. "Are you alright?"

Moments ticked by, causing worry to fill her veins when he finally answered her. "I will be. Just give me a few more moments and then will lie down." Relena's heart soared. Her fingers tangled under his arms and messed themselves in his hair as she kissed his neck and shoulder. They would be alright.

-8-

Once again, she felt the darkness scatter about her, wanting to threaten her with the images of what would become of her if she continued on her path. There wasn't a dream where she could hide from this feeling. It hunted her, searching to gnaw at the raw, untainted flesh of her body. A sick feeling traveled through her stomach, her head dizzying. This was what caused Heero so much pain. Her heart sped as her body hardened when another blob of darkness tried to attack her from behind. She twisted; her hand already ready turned out and blasted it.

The blob screeched and hissed as it slowly but surely disappeared into nothing. Two more replaced its stead and Relena caught them with one blast. As another appeared, it lunged toward her mid section, its features creating the form of claws as it sliced her through her shirt. She hissed, already feeling the wound fester. With an upper cut, she knocked the creature back two yards away before blasting him. Leather that bound about her chest in a tight top rubbed against the wound, making her shiver at the sensation. Her fingers instinctively touched the claw marked skin and found a patch of blood coating them. Perfect. That was all she truly needed. Of course, it would eventually heal. They always did.

It just always had to painfully known.

Relena wiped her palm down on her black jeans, trying to get rid of the blood off her hands when the sound of something moving caught her attention. Still, blue eyes scanned about the surface of the plane she stood in. Man, they just didn't give up did they?

A crash. Her eyes swept toward the direction of it and grew when they found the source. Standing before her, eyes brown and mysterious watched her carefully.

"What are you doing here?"

The man moved swiftly towards her, never wavering as her eyes turned cold. "The same reason you roam these parts my dear. To rid the world of the malicious spirits that consumes the mortals."

Sighing, Relena shook her head. "You haven't changed a bit. Still referring to your own kind with 'mortals' like you're some sort of god," Relena tsked, her wound already beginning to heal. "Get over it Trieze."

He laughed like she'd just made a witty comment about their enemy instead of knocking him down off his pedestal. There was no reason why he should walk about like he owned every one of them that possessed a gift.

Trieze brushed a strand of brunette back from his eyes as he shifted his attention to the farther region of darkness. Relena followed it and found the crash sound hadn't been from the man standing before her now. "What is that?"

The smile on his lips turned to that of a true hunter's appraise at its prey. "That darling cousin is what you would call a Molino. A different breed of what you usually fight. Consider them the smarter ones."

Great, just what she wanted. More reasons to hate her abilities. Relena swung her hand back toward her back and pulled out a long scythe, its silver body gleaming throughout the dark abyss. Carvings of hieroglyphs scrawled along its hilt and one side of the blade. Relena touched the bottom of the hilt and whispered something in a foreign tongue, causing the blade to glimmer before two hilts sat in the palms of her hands.

Trieze took in the beauty of the blades. "Ah, I see. Still using your 'Deadly Twins' are you?" He murmured though there was no criticism in his voice as he admired the work of her swords. She'd always known he had a passion for them but never dared to take them. Of course whenever someone tried to, they were electrocuted with more than enough to kill them before being hurled back a good few yards from the swords. It was a defense mechanism they'd been created with, only allowing one pair of hands to handle their power.

She could still remember when Millardo tried to touch one. He'd only come close to actually touching the blade when his fingers were zapped, leaving them numb for over a week.

That was when she'd been practicing with them in their dimension. Of course learning the extent of power, she vowed only to use them in other realms where they were required.

Something shifted, causing the ground beneath her feet to quake with turmoil. Shit.

"And how big are they exactly?" Relena moved forward, blocking any secret attacks toward her side.

Trieze laughed. "What are you scared?" When the only answer he received was a snort, he flicked his attention back to the girl standing before him. "They don't have an exact size. It depends on how many souls they've consumed and the magnitude of those souls own powers."

Another quake made Relena's eyebrow rise. "Something tells me this one has been a pig with its soul food."

Not enough time to even blink, the creature instead of showing itself in front of them, caused the ground to rumble once again, knocking Relena's balance off like a rock in the water.

"Is it underground?" She questioned out loud, her eyes already trying to pinpoint the source.

Treize was also doing the same. "It would appear so."

The ground quaked, breaking into two as bits of dark gravel splintered up, attacking anything that stood. Relena backed up, her stance becoming more balanced while her clear blues centered in on an area where there was less wreckage.

"It's causing the tremors, but hasn't actually moved. The bastard wants us distracted." Lifting her right hand up in front of her eyes, the scythe glowed as Relena murmured an incantation. Each carving turned from ice cold to furiously burning crimson; the light flickered across her face as her eyes narrowed. "I'd advise you to stand far away Trieze. Last thing I would want is to kill my brother's only friend." With grace, Relena flicked her hand back until it was a mere inch from her face before throttling the tip towards the spacious ground. Bits of the inky dark floor broke apart as screams of fury and pain erupted into the air. She'd hit her mark. The other hand rose and Relena duplicated her actions and swung the blade towards the now gaping hole in front of her. It sliced through and cut down the darkness, screams only becoming louder. Her fingers shook with adrenaline as she placed the blades back together, forming one unified sword. Piles of cloud puffed out from the ground, wanting to choke what little air there was.

"I do believe this would be the time to leave. You may have discovered victory over this little scuffle, but the war is far from over as its comrades sensed its death. They'll want revenge."

Now that was new to her. Not the revenge but the fact that they wanted revenge when they themselves would kill each other just to reach a human soul. That was just unheard of, even in her neck of the woods.

Trieze lifted a hand up and summoned a warping hole with foams of light dancing about its entrance. "Let us leave."

Stepping forward, Relena placed the sword on to her back and hefted herself up and into the pool of light. She could feel Trieze's presence behind her. "Something tells me I'll be seeing you soon." The whisper barely left her lips but it was heard.

"Yes. But in the mean time do take care of that soldier, he's more valuable to you then you truly realize."

Relena had no idea what he was talking about but didn't have a chance to question him as her mind slipped back into her realm and her eyes opened to find someone looming over her.

-8-

"Can I help you with something?" Relena laughed as Heero looked her over for anything amiss. He wasn't stupid. True, he didn't really understand her powers; he could however read the telltales of her body when she did use them.

She heard him suck in his breath as the pads of his fingertips grazed her abdomen. There was no doubt a light scent of blood still lingering on her body that he could pick up. "You were hurt." He stated his fingers continuing to roam about her skin as her eyes burned with fever. The way his hand continued to circle her skin was doing little more then tormenting her.

"It's just a scratch; it healed up pretty nicely before I returned." Relena ran her fingers down her own stomach, colliding with his hand and intertwined them. His calloused fingers cupped her smooth ones before bringing it up to his lips.

"Were they trouble?"

Relena sighed, already knowing an eyebrow was raised on the soldier's face. "_They_ weren't."

Opening his mouth to say something, the sound of rumbling above caused both their attentions to be turned up.

"Another storm?"

With a growl, Heero stood up, throwing off the blankets as he made his way toward his bag. "Hardly. Any bet that's some sort of sign telling us to get our asses out of here."

The squeak of the bed and the swift air moving behind him and Relena was quickly packing a few more cans into another bag. "Should we go look for the car?"

"Only for a half hour and no more. We can't keep ourselves out there too long or were sitting ducks."

Finished with packing, they shifted a pack on to each of their backs and headed out, the map in Heero's hands.

There was a fresh smell of rain that had been left while they slept, causing Relena to take a deep intake of air and smile. "So which way shall we start?"

Heero looked about the map in front of him and frowned. "Probably the closest one near the shelter would be the first to check out. If this person wanted a getaway then it would make sense to keep it close."

The blonde gave a shrug. "Or far enough away where no one else would be able to spot it, if that's in fact the point of a car."

Heero blinked, "What?"

Swinging her pack to the right, she adjusted the strap which continued to sag on her back as a long strip of her hair tickled her nose. "The guy already had a shelter in hindsight, why would he want to put a vehicle close by to something he wanted well hidden. Just like the shelter, he probably used the car as plan B. if A didn't work out. How much you want to bet he had more then one shelter?"

Well that was different. "And you think some of these places are other shelters he built?"

She smacked away a strand that persisted to irritate her. "No, more like a stopping point. He needed to bring everything he had with him in the car. But he couldn't leave it there. He's probably got fuel tanks hidden in those spots, so it would be smart to check out at least a few even if we do find the car first – but I doubt it's the closest one."

Grabbing the bridge of his nose, Heero shook his head. "O-kay. Whatever."

The girl giggled. "You're starting to sound like me Heero. Careful."

-8-

"I'm not exactly sure how you made sense Relena, but you were right." Picking up the few tanks of fuel, Heero neared the third farthest place on the map.

After they had reached the first spot like he suggested, they only managed to find a handful of fuel tanks. So it wasn't any wonder when Relena pointed out that it would most likely be in the almost farthest place on the map that the car sat waiting, as if knowing it was a symbol of Relena ousting him.

With a twirl on her foot, she gave a smirk. "Told ya."

Heero nodded. "Yeah. Now get in so we can stop playing games."

She giggled. "Yes Captain Envy." Not surprised to hear a small snort from her usually silent companion, she went around to the driver's side and extended her hand. "Keys?"

This time there was an actual growl as he pushed past her. "Not on your life."

An eyebrow rose. "What's with you? I found the car; I only think its right that I get to drive it"

"Do you have a license?"

Stomping her foot, she placed a hand on her hip. "Oh yeah like that really makes a difference in this day and age."

"Does to my life, thank you." Heero unlocked the door, pushing Relena inside until she scooted over to the other side where she sat mouth agape.

"You actually think I am that bad of a driver?" She cocked her head to the side, the oversized shirt allowing her hard nipples to poke out and nearly strangle him.

Slipping the key into the ignition, he waited for the sound of the engine. It wouldn't be good for it to barely work while their trying to make time. Luckily it purred to life, vibrating the entire vehicle. Relena punched him in the arm causing him to glare at her. There, it would show her.

Instead, she folded her arms and glared right back.

How surprising.

"I already know the flavor of your medicine and have some of my own Yuy." Lips thin, he couldn't help but linger on their soft texture. God, he was so lost in her, it would be a miracle not to think about her for even a moment. This girl was making him lose it, become distracted.

And that, would fail them both.

Shaking his head, he thought it best to keep himself distracted from the pretty little blonde who was probably swearing him to hell at the moment.

"Yeah, well your not so innocent yourself there princess."

Relena balked her eyes wide.

What the hell was eating at him? There had been no problems when he was making out with her back at the shelter, and now suddenly he aired nothing but coldness in his tone and kept himself distant. Trying not to think about it, she turned her head away, watching as they made their way out and headed back to the shelter.

Hopefully this time, the tears would teach her a lesson about falling for someone who had no interest.

-8-

"How much farther?" Trowa muttered, already feeling stiff in his back from driving all the way from camp. After having to make different stops, just to make sure no one with a curious eye followed, he went toward where the pair of drifters were last located.

"Give or take three miles, southwest."

The smell of dust and rain clouded up in the air, tumbling about in the wind. Even so with the smell of water drifting, it looked to be dry, lost.

"Approaching the middle marker. Any signs of them?"

Dorothy sighed, "Unfortunately not. I think it's the ex soldier blocking out their signal. It's not at all surprising that he's not taking any chances on being found out. No doubt he's keeping her well hidden. Trowa, make a left turn just at the old shack. They've left it."

"Roger."

Tire tracks dusted the ground, showing where the pair had headed. "You didn't tell me they were using a car."

"Darling, I'm not a machine. My visions come to me every now and then. Most likely they chose in the right favor of finding a car."

Dirt clods spiked up from the ground, causing the car to jolt upward, making him nearly lose the phone from his hand.

"You're getting closer- wait! Trowa, they're right near you" Her voice however was lost as Trowa narrowed his eyes and noted a man standing near a car. His attention directly lined on Trowa's when it was then that he realized there was a gun held up high in the man's hand, pointed directly at Trowa's head.

"Yeah. I got that Dorothy."

"Trowa?"

The sound of a gun shot rang out, causing a nest of birds to fly in dismay from neighboring trees that drooped over the dirt packed road.

Dorothy dropped the phone on the other end, concentrating on the vision she needed to see. 'Please be alright. Please."

-8-

"Treize?"

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "They're closer then we thought. Have the men ready to welcome them in. Barton hopefully isn't injured but have a medic team on standby to be safe." Treize rubbed his forehead. It truly was becoming hard to find good help that didn't get shot to hell within the first few months. "Also, make sure there is a perimeter around Relena and the man. I don't want them being bombarded by those God worshipping lunatics."

Lady Une nodded and turned to leave when a thick hand caught her by the wrist and pulled her back. His lips mingled with hers, allowing her to taste the sweetness of the wine he drank moments before. "It's almost time; soon the stars of our coming war will arrive."

_Tbc_


	6. Almost Easy

**The Moon's Children**

_Chapter Five: Almost Easy_

**AN: **Wow, it's been awhile. This poor story hasn't been updated in a bit. I apologize, life has been a living hell. I'm actually working on the next chapter to this as well as Blood Thicker. Also, I know but I couldn't help it, I've been writing a new series that I feel very proud of. It is 1xR, but not your every day typical type. I won't get into it but you should see the Prologue for it some time in Feb-March. Well, enjoy this lovely chappy as the plot thickens and more questions barrel down our group.

~Enjoy~

_

* * *

_

She could feel his presence. His life source was still very much alive and kicking. Taking a long moment, Dorothy finally released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Thank God, he's safe."

Now a little less distracted, she focused in on the surrounding. A man, standing at about six foot two near a parked car aimed his gun in the direction her fiancé. His eyes, though impassive, seemed to radiate authority, deadly. There was movement from behind him, a young blonde that popped up out from the car and to the man's side. Immediately the man seemed to move slightly to the left, covering her from any possible danger. He stood like a lover, shielding his loved one, a protector.

It suddenly dawned on her what that could mean. He was the one the prophecy spoke of then? The Protector that would guide the one child of the moon that could possibly change their history forever, better or worse.

Relena, Dorothy realized, had wide eyes in total shock at what he'd done. "Oh dear, it looks like she's about to lose it." She almost felt sorry for the man, if not for the seconds before where he tried to put a bullet hole in her soon-to-be-husband.

A smirk pulled her lips as she concentrated on the scene.

-8-

Her mouth hung open in complete and utter shock. The sound of the gun still sizzled, no more than a feet away from where she stood, ramrod stiff.

"What are you doing?" She all but nearly screeched out. "Are you trying to kill him?"

Heero ignored the question and went with one of his own toward the man. "Are you armed?"

Trowa, hands now up and palm out faced shook his head no. A lie. But really, the man had be prepared for anything and the last thing he planned to do was give up his only gun. On him.

Gritting his teeth, Heero narrowed his eyes. "Your lying."

"Heero!" Relena stomped her foot. "Would you stop, he's not going to hurt us."

That sparked an angry fire in his eyes. He flipped his attention, only slightly, to the woman and growled. "Like hell."

Oh that did not help her anger. At. All. Pissed off at Heero more then anything, she stepped out, away from his shield and headed straight for the soldier. She heard the hiss that came out from Heero's clenched lips but ignored it. "So, Trowa? What's up?"

Trowa shrugged. "Nothing much. Just tailgating you."

Relena smirked, "Oh really. I don't think Dorothy would be pleased to hear about you running up my ass."

They both let out a chuckle at their batter.

Heero on the other hand had stopped seething and looked some what dumbstruck.

"You know him?" He finally managed to gain back some of his thoughts and formed the first question that wanted to pop out. She knew him. This man. Why was there a sudden pang of jealousy lurking in his thoughts.

She sighed and turned back to him. "If you had let me finish, I could have told you I've known Trowa for quite some time."

"Quite some time?" Heero thought out loud. Before or after they met?

Trowa seemed to catch the unusual gleam in the other man's eye as he seemed to try and clear up the suddenly tense atmosphere. "I was trained under her father. Back when I was about fourteen. I even managed to get a few rounds with her brother in the training lounge." At the mere mention of her brother, Relena blinked back the emotions that wished to pour forth.

Instead she cocked her head. "If I remember correctly, I whooped your butt a few times as well, Barton."

Trowa laughed. Relena joined. Heero glowered. She finally snapped. "What is with you?" She all but yelled at his face. He ignored her, again and remained silent, surveying the man's car. Though, he did lower the gun down, that had to be progress even though his finger swayed over the trigger like a pendulum, it was obvious he was on edge.

Sobered, Trowa motioned with his head to the jeep he's been assigned to. "Check it out. I don't mind."

Heero mumbled something or other about not needing permission but it couldn't be really heard with all the small grunts of rock beneath his feet as he made his way to the vehicle.

Turning away, her attention back to her old friend, she smiled. "Don't mind him. He's been grumpier lately. So? Why were you tailing us? I mean I know you were in love with me and all but really, isn't this a bit stalkerish of you?" She had said it as a joke. Nevertheless, the sound of a loud bang caused both their heads to spin to where Heero seemed to have kicked the tire, hard.

Stupid.

"Try not to break it. I need it to get back and forth you know. And walking in this kind of dismal place would suck." Trowa called, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched him.

Sighing, Relena rubbed her temples, trying to block the oncoming headache along with Heero's out of character childish antics. "Trowa, you didn't answer my question."

This time, there was hesitation in the way he held back what needed to be said. That all but said she wasn't going to like the answer. Not one bit.

Finally, he broke the silence. "I...Dorothy and I have been working within the Anti-Luna." At the name Relena drew in a shaky breath. She noted Heero had also stopped trumping around the car and had focused in on the name as well and came back to stand beside her. Protectively.

Trowa paused, unsure if he should continue but then decided to so as he drew in a breath and spoke again. "Well, really me. They aren't quite sure of Dorothy's involvement in my affairs but there is definitely plenty of suspicion to cause an investigation. But basically the reason for the undercover is that there has been a lot of activity lately. Mainly they've been deadly focused on finding...you two."

Relena blinked. Lost. "Come again? A whole entire force is trying to track down, _two,_ just two Children? That makes no sense."

Trowa went quiet, again. It was beginning to drive Relena insane with how quiet he kept getting. It almost made it seem as though she were too fragile to know of such things, such very important, things that surrounded her. "Spill Trowa. Or I'll simply call Dorothy. I know she'll tell."

He narrowed his eyes on her. He knew she wasn't bluffing. Dorothy had a thing about telling her all. She felt always the need to explain, enlighten. Call it a quirk with being capable of sensing and seeing, people, places and futures.

At that thought, her blue eyes widened as started to look about. "Dorothy?"

The sound of a shrilling ring called everyone's attention to Trowa's phone that had been dropped and neglected on the ground.

An eyebrow perked up. "Wow, that's seriously creepy." Relena made a note to smile around, showing that she'd been kidding. She reached down, picked up the phone and flipped it open. Dorothy's voice wasn't all that surprising but still, Relena seemed entertained. "Nice trick."

Dorothy snorted. "Trick, right. Like it's some little ice breaker parlor magic trick by silly little men dressed up as magicians." Again, she snorted at the thought in total annoyance.

"Sorry," Relena whispered, wincing when a long silence sat. She sighed in relief when her friend replied back with a casual 'accepted'. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on? Your fiancé over here has been quite-"

"-vague? Yes I know. I've been listening, obviously."

"Obviously."

"Well you see, it seems that you and that hunky little piece of hot meat your traveling with are special."

Relena's brow knitted with confusion. "Should I be offended by that?"

A laugh, "Which part?"

Rolling her eyes, Relena sighed. "Both."

"No and no."

"Ah. So mind explaining what you mean by 'special' then?"

Dorothy clicked her tongue, in thought before finally deciding on what to say. "Well here's what I know...so far. Anti-Luna forces are trying to take you back and use you against other Children. Something about your power being one of great importance for the final battle, though I have no idea what battle they speak of. On the other side of the border, Treize has started to rally up a group of fighters to deal with the new force that's slowly growing the other realm."

Relena sucked in a breath causing the other woman to pause. "You've seen them?"

"Yes." Already a chill went up her spine. "Earlier on, I went there and they seemed to spawn all over the place. I barely managed to get away if hadn't been for a little extra hand."

At that, the sound of someone growling caught Relena's hearing. She turned to find Heero's hands curled into white hard fists. He remembered seeing the way she tensed a bit at the pain after waking up. The smell of blood evidently lingering.

"Treize, I would presume."

She focused back to her friend. "Yeah."

Dorothy hummed to herself, the sound of her fingers tapping on a tabletop signaling she needed to think over the new information, piece together the puzzle pieces that barely managed to help figure out the very wide big picture. "Treize had let me know of them. He didn't mention the fight you both had but then again...he'd been a little _distracted._"

Ears perked up, Relena listened closely. "Distracted as in what?"

A pause. "Like he'd been focusing on something so important he wouldn't even pay notion to Une walking in the door."

She blinked. Wow, usually Treize couldn't seem to keep it in his pants when around his wife. Which totally grossed her out just watching them when her brother brought them over for visits. That was like watching two jackrabbits trying to hump each other across the room, pulling everyone's undivided attention to them, whether they wished it or not.

Only wishing Heero would be more like that to her, she couldn't help the images to pop inside her of them slowly, seductively gliding across a spacious room. They were the only ones. Her eyes dared while his lips called. She swallowed hard when the images shifted to much different activities, the ones with his hands groping her thighs like earlier as his mouth smothered her with heated kisses. God, that had felt wonderful.

At that, Relena darted her eyes in Heero's general direction and found his eyes watching her observantly, curiously. She didn't quite understand the look until she touched her face in an effort to hide when heat seemed to pour from her cheeks and into her hand. Damn it, she was blushing!

Awkwardly, she turned away only to catch a huge smirk crossing Trowa's lips. She growled a low warning for only his ears. The damn man always had to pick up on her thoughts, though not always. Heero must have dropped the shields, that was the only thing that could explain his sudden ability to read her thoughts. That or she was just that obvious.

She preferred the first rather then the latter. God, if Trowa could read her mind she'd be highly annoyed and embarrassed but if they both could read her facial expressions? She'd be doomed forever in mortification.

"Reeeelllleeennnnaaa?" Dorothy called, her voice more irritated then worried. Relena sighed, tired and suddenly feeling like the target of the day.

"Yeah, sorry."

Her friend went silent as if trying to see something that was amiss. Eventually there was a dreaded laugh that had Relena wanting to cringe. "Ah, I see. Those kinds of little fantasies can be a bit...distracting as well."

Relena groaned out "Shut it" as she closed a hand over her eyes, the headache now pulsing between her eyes.

Both when were watching her with concern and worry, though it mainly deviated from Heero. Trowa almost seemed smug as if he knew something that he wouldn't discuss with the rest of the class.

Heero cleared his throat. "Though while its nice that you finally had your pow wow with your friends. We have to get going. Trowa might not be the only sent out to watch our moves."

The smugness left Trowa's face, turning cold and serious, a mask. "Right." He reached his hand out, asking for the phone which Relena at this point gratefully handed over. If only to rid of the idea that Dorothy had actually _seen_ what happened between Heero and her earlier.

Trowa put the phone to his ear and listened, nodding every so often before agreeing or disagreeing. So far it'd only been agreeing on his end, though he laughed once or twice as his eyes danced over in the couple's direction then closed the phone after a brief loving goodbye. Jumping back into soldier mode, he squared his shoulders and looked to Heero. "Keep heading out southwest, there should be a marker indicating six miles from the border. Keep heading in that direction until about the fourth mile and veer a little to the right. Though they might be peace speaking god worshipers, they still have the entrance guarded and surveillance. The last thing you need to do is walk right into that mess. Treize and Dorothy will be ready and waiting for you there." Trowa stated, heading back to his own car. He slipped his hand in the backseat where they seemed to be a black bag sitting on the floor, hidden under the seat. He quickly unzipped the bag and pulled out two guns, both 9mm standard issue Berratas. They seemed to gleam violence as he handed one to each of them.

Relena's eyebrows winged up just as Heero's burrowed with annoyance.

Trowa shrugged. "What? You actually thought I was going to tell you I had firepower? Leave me defenseless? Right. Every soldier's dream to be left armless."

That seemed to take the steam out of Heero, though there was no missing the irritation that he'd missed the guns. Relena even would have thought to check underneath the seats, proving Heero was definitely getting distracted by something. Had it been because she was talking friendly with Trowa? No, no way. Impossible. He could care less what she did, so long as it wasn't drawing the Anti Luna their way.

Still, Relena turned her attention to her comrade and actually felt stunned to find him watching her. He quickly looked away even though he was obvious he'd been caught.

Or maybe not impossible? Frowning at his behavior and a little intrigued...okay extremely curious by his actions, Relena went and gave Trowa a hug before heading back to their vehicle. "I'll keep following you to make sure you're safe past the third mile mark but instead I'll turn left there and do a round about to make sure no one is following. After that, I'll meet up with the both of you on the other side."

Heero made a nod and went back to the driver's seat of the car. Relena eyed him from the corner of her eye and noted his jaw was locked. Eyes piercing through the windshield, he closed the door and revved up the engine. No words passed as they started heading back out, Trowa continued to follow behind, though keeping his distance for appearance of still following them, hidden.

-8-

Silence ate at her like a parasite waiting, wanting to finish off the last of her sanity. With a growl, Relena twisted in her seat and glared.

He fidgeted. Shocking, still he almost looked, nervous. "What's with you?" Finally, she asked.

Heero didn't open his mouth to explain, didn't even look like he planed on it either.

Instead of pissing her off, it only made her worry all the more. "Heero? Please...what is it?" Voice low and soft, almost wounded, she was certain he would look.

And he did. Concern always outweighed his actions and Heero couldn't help to check on her after hearing the hurt in her voice. He twisted his lips into a frown, eyes swirling with something she couldn't identify.

Almost like a snake had bitten him, he quickly turned back to the unraveled path they'd been following. Her brow furrowed. What in the hell was up with him?

Had it been knowing Trowa that sparked the sudden distrust in their already awkward relationship? What was their relationship anyway?

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Heero, stunned, looked back at her in shock. Well, at least she had his attention now. "For what?" He asked.

Turning her eyes downcast, as if feeling the guilt weigh in even more on her shoulders, she shrugged. "For not telling you about Trowa and Dorothy. I didn't think it was all that big of a deal, knowing others that were in our predicament. Though I didn't know about their undercover plans, I did know they were scheming something." In truth, she was just happy to finally see another familiar, friendly face.

Relena glanced up to find Heero concentrating on driving again. But now between his two eyes sat a crease of tension. Great, maybe that wasn't the reason he was upset but it certainly didn't help her situation either.

After a moment or two, she couldn't really tell, he spoke.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. Though I _would_ have liked to know, I understand why you didn't mention it. There hadn't been a reason to." She wanted to argue that she could have said something but he cut her short. "And even if you had told, it wouldn't have made much difference with anything we went through. It might have even made it more difficult for them to squeeze their way into Anti-Luna."

More dirt clouds picked up, sending spirals of dust about the car like little cyclones.

"I don't understand." Relena gripped the seat tightly in her hands. "Why are you giving me the silent treatment then if I did nothing wrong?"

He laughed. The bastard actually laughed?

"I never said you did anything wrong. Just that what you thought was incorrect."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay then, Mr. Mighty, tell me what in the heavens name I did wrong? Enlighten me, Oh great one."

He made a sharp right, causing her to topple over from the sudden jolt as her face slammed straight into his thigh. She grumbled curse words as felt the man shake from more laughter, probably. An idea trickled into her mind and she smirked. Quick as a mouse, she leaned a little closer to his leg before chomping on it. Heero jerked, his arm yanking the steering wheel to the left before coasting back to the right as his foot hit the accelerator causing them to speed. Oh what it would look like to Trowa. Her head disappearing, the car jolting just when Heero spazed out of his seat with the car speeding suddenly. She wanted to snicker but felt a hand grab the back of her neck pulling her up. What she thought she was supposed to see bellied in actuality. Heero's eyes were blazing alright but not from anger. No, fury was more like it.

His lips were pulled into a thin grimacing line as he slowed down, stopping just a mile or so from where they hit the sixth marker. When the car stopped, so did her heart. _Oh shit._

She peeked to her right, hoping to God that Trowa had also stopped and didn't leave her doomed with the anger managed needing ex solider beside her.

"What," He barked causing her to jump, attention back to him, "the hell was that all about?" He said it with a seething enunciation on every word that had shudders running down her back. But why did she

suddenly feel the need to jump him? Maybe the heat was finally getting to her, mixing weird sensations that should have gone with other reasons. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as her hand itched to reach out and touch the silent but deadly assassin.

She focused, barely. "Umm...getting even?" Did she really have to squeak that last part out any louder? Heero's face didn't change, didn't waver but something in his eyes sparked, crinkled and exploded. Because the next thing she knew, his mouth was crushing hers in a bruising, demanding kiss that had her gasping for a chance to breath. His teeth clashed against hers, biting and nibbling hard on her bottom lip. What in the hell had she done to deserve this? Because if she figured it out, she wanted to make sure to do it again. God, his mouth felt powerful against hers. Protective yet possessive.

When they finally broke for that much needed air, he didn't say a word as he put both hands on the steering wheel, and headed back on the trail. The sound of a second engine roared from behind them, slowly gained leeway. Relena managed to piece together that Trowa had been much farther behind then she expected. He hadn't seen a thing going on between the two.

Her face, still flushed burned more.

Hands shaking, Relena squeezed both beneath her thighs and counted up to a thousand until her heart finally quieted.

Suddenly a question struck and she couldn't help but ask. "Should I get even with you more often?"

Her answer was a swift look from dark, blazing eyes that promised exactly what she thought would happen if she tried it again. In her mind, a tugging, insistent smugness fell over her. As she let out a tired yet content sigh, her head lulled back against the headrest. Eyelids becoming heavy. Sleep. She needed that.

"Rest." The suddenly changed Heero commanded and she obeyed willingly. Darkness swept over her so quickly, she probably had already begun to fall asleep when he'd spoken.

-8-

The smell of blood wafted up, stealing away any trace of air. Thick like liquid, it claimed the lungs, almost building until one drowned in its irony scent.

Relena focused on the fog that rolled between her and the lone dark street. Usually if she traveled to the other dimension the place would of something familiar. Like buildings, homes, rooms that she'd visited once or twice in her lifetime no matter how long ago. Even that dark circle she visited when she fought the Shadows with Treize had been familiar. But this...this was completely different. Nothing familiar spoke up, insisting that she'd been there before.

On both sides of the street, houses ran down past the point to where she couldn't make out anything beyond, wedged right next to each other.

Narrowing her eyes on a small little house that sat to the left, silhouetted in light compared to the others who remained gray, frozen as if in time.

Great, like she really wanted to go inside of an odd looking house in a place she had no recollection of knowing. With a heavy sigh, Relena pulled out one of her daggers and twisted once for balance and

headed for the door. When her hand went turn the knob, instead of grabbing solid, her fingers mystified, vanishing beyond the door. Okay, creepy. Grimacing at the door, her eyes quickly scanning around, looking, hoping for a signal that this was simply a trap and she didn't have to go in, she braced herself and stepped the remainder of the way in.

Warmth. The smell of fire crackled in a fireplace in the center of the room. Relena stepped back, shocked by the scenery. Instead of chains and a few dozen men waiting with guns and swords, only homey looking living room sat, as if waiting for someone to take in its luxurious looking comfort. Hesitant, her eyes quickly took in the rest of the home. No stairs led up or down. The place was only made up of this little room. How...odd.

Scowling at the sudden tremor in her breath, she stepped around, looking at all the different objects. Pictures frames sat on a nearby coffee table, yet no pictures sat within them. Little trinkets and nicknacks hovered over top of the fireplace's ledge.

Her fingers ran along the stone as her eyes took in each and every item. There stood a small little porcelain ballerina with a pink tutu. A gray elephant that stood on a small blue ball with its trunk raised high in the air. Her eyes continued down until something stood out from the rest. Tiny in size compared to the others, a small red little box with black lace woven around its perimeter's sat dead center with a small, delicate piece of parchment. She frowned. When she came in, nothing like that had sat out. No doubt it stood out now.

Relena couldn't help but look around, making sure she indeed was alone before venturing for the piece of paper.

In neat scrolling penmanship sat a name. Her name. The delicate stroke of the pen looked as though a professional writer had written it. So the little box was to her?

Her eyes darted to it, just as her fingers twitched to pick it up. Well, only one way to find out.

Picking up the box carefully, she weighed it in her hands. Light. Like a feather.

She tilted it, hoping to hear whatever was in it to move, giving her a better idea. No noise. Nothing.

A little frustrated and a whole lot more confused, she finally decided to open it.

_Couldn't hurt anymore then leaving it, I suppose._

She took a breath, then threw open the small latch, the lip opening.

Her eyes widened, heart pumping louder and louder as all sound faded. The heavy scent of blood suddenly rushing back, filling the small little room.

_Oh God._

-8-

The sound of his phone ringing gave Trowa pause from observing the surroundings. So far, no sign of

the troops had made it around this area. That was good. Quickly he snatched up the phone where it sat on the passenger seat and flipped it open.

His blood ran cold at the sobbing on the other end.

"Dorothy?" He called into the phone but his fiancé continued to sob, her voice cracking every time she tried to speak.

"Get them away." She managed, her teeth clenched in some sort of pain. "Relena. She's in trouble. They found her."

The phone went dead just as his foot hit the gas pedal, the car grinding in a roar of power as he gained on the other car.

The only thought in his mind. '_Who was "they"?'_

_**tbc**_


End file.
